Senki Zero-One eXperience
by nahariyanash
Summary: Hira Fushimi, a Kamen Rider Zero-One fan who found a strange Core Skeleton on an alley. Then he took a walk in the park which suddenly is thrown into the futuristic world with which the small robots called LBX exist. Join him and together with his new friends in the battle between LBX!
1. A Jump to the Sky in to a New World

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this new story of "Senki Zero-One eXperience". ****In this story we start from the first series of Danball Senki before reaching the W, while the Wars series I don't know how to do it... maybe with the new Kamen Rider on the field? I don't think so, but I will think about it after I finish both the first series and the W series where... no! I can't do the spoiler, you will have to find out for yourself so you can have fun with the story, and then I think that Danball Senki's story with cross other stories are too few, and then with some strange storylines that give me some confusion on CP, I would like to put them in the normal case not too... strange? Anyway I also have the first LBX game on 3DS and having seen all the Danball Senki series, except for other games that are not available in Italy, is a pity, but if one day or another they came out I would buy it without thinking two times, but in any case we enter the story and the rest you will find out for yourself, obviously the protagonist is an OC, but if you want Izu to be in the story then I do it, only if I find a suitable way to put it, but I don't think it I would put it so soon... maybe I will do a version of LBX with an AI Artificial for you, doesn't it look nice? Well now let's go into history!**

**Important note:**

_**1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;**_

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kamen Rider from tokusatsu series ****written and illustrated by Shōtarō Ishinomori** **and Danball Senki which is a video game for portable consoles of 2011 produced by the Japanese house Level-5. I don't even own BGM, but I only have my ideas, OCs and stories.**

* * *

**Senki Zero-One eXperience**

* * *

"Okay, let me double check, Hiden Zero-One Driver check, all Progrise Keys including cinematic and Thouser check, Assault Grip check, Metal Clust Hopper Progrise Key check, Hiden Risephone check, Attache Calibur, Attache Shotgun, Attache Arrow, Authorise Buster and Progrise Hopper Blade check. Well, I have everything, so it's time to get out. " I said as I prepare.

Huh? Ah! Sorry, I didn't notice you, did I? Well, how about the presentation first? My name is **_Hira Fushimi __(Fushimi Hira)_**.

To keep things simple about what I look like, I look like **_Chung (Fatal Phantom) by Elsword Game_**, except for the eyes that are color of ruby red crystal and nothing like the fingerprint pupils. Instead of blond hair mine is totally black with some stripes with bright green shades instead of brown, with more ahoge on my head while the side of my hair forms animal ears, perhaps. Although I look like a nice young cute kid. I am about 170 cm tall and weigh about 59 kg. But I'm just a 13-year-old young boy still attending Tokyo Junior High School, and yes folks I'm also a first-time Otaku, but I'm proud of it.

Today I go to a convention and I packed all my Kamen Rider Zero-One goods that came out no less than a month and a half. Right now I am wearing a light black parka for summer without a hood with a Kamen Rider Zero-One symbol, edges with silver lines, bright green as a decoration and digital red as a shade with short sleeves. Inside you can also see a black sweatshirt with long sleeves with silver lines with bright green and red color as with zigzag lines with red sheath. A pair of black gloves with red palm with silver lines while in the back it is covered with bright green. I wear a pair of black ripped zara jeans and Kamen Rider Zero-One themed shoes with a great price.

Anyway, I put my things in my bag very identical to the one of the protagonist of the **_Pokémon Sword & Shield by Game Freak_**, but with the theme of Kamen Rider Zero-One, I mean the colors, and I threw them over my left shoulder.

"Well, it's time to leave for conventions."

* * *

**(Tokyo Anime Convention)**

In the convention we can see different people like cosplayers, manga sellers of various types... even those for 18+ or something like that, and then different action figures of different anime, super sentai, gundam or other things, but the thing that I am most attracted to are the Gundam buildverse plus Kamen Rider of various series, those are very beautiful, controlling them with a playcomander would be very nice and fun. Something like a robot to control with models that can be built with your own taste.

"Now it's time to take a few turns for some Kamen Rider thunder." I said as I begin to wander the place.

There are also Avengers cosplayers, Gundam costumes, girls dressed as female characters and boys dressed similar to JoJo, some Ultraman cosplayers and various others.

A few hours I stopped at a KFC to eat the prnazo since I came here at twelve o'clock in the morning while it is now about four hours that it is lunchtime.

Once I finished I made some preparations for some for some photos, of course I did not come here to buy some things, I already had everything I need, some may seem beautiful but I would prefer to save some of my credits for the future if I like.

"_*Sigh*_ It was a beautiful day today, I hope it will also be tomorrow." I said while I was on the way home after my convention tour.

My house is not too far away, just an hour's walk in the Shibuya district from somewhere in the skyscrapers.

After some time of walking in the streets I can, or somehow the street was very silent.

"Of course it's really quiet here... usually there will be many people at this hour..." I said as I pass the crossroads of the road to my house.

**_*Flash*_**

"Hm?"

Then for some reason I notice a twinkle in a small alley. I don't know how but my instinct said to take a look. I approached that glitter that was next to a pile of garbage, the closer I see a small robotic hand inside. For some reason it still looked new and is still operating.

"Hmn..." I humming in thought. _'I think it's better to take it out to check.'_

Then without thinking twice I pull out my hand, and to my surprise it is a small shiny black exoskeleton robot still in perfect condition with no problems.

"Wow... I've never seen such a unique exoskeleton..." I said.

The exoskeleton had a rather unique and advanced shape with rather rare materials. It is about as tall as a Gundam but not so much. But the incredible thing is that made of real iron, not old and very advanced that I have never seen, his eyes are red and the fingers can move perfectly, very different from the other exoskeletons of the Gundam who were plastic models. The chest seems to open but it has a life above the mind the chest had an X sign, it also has some red zigzag lines that made me wonder the Kamen Rider Zero-One suit. It also had some parts for putting on armor.

"How strange... why should such a thing be thrown here? And it's still perfect... it's a shame if I left here." I said as I put it back in the bag. Then he noticed the time of my watch on my Hiden Risephone which I modified as a real phone, obviously I am a genius in modifying. Let's leave this aside while I see that it is already five in the afternoon.

"It is better to go home as soon as possible and the rest will be taken care of later." I said and start walking home that is not far from here.

* * *

**(My Home)**

"Here we are at home." I said as I take off my shoes and put it back in the shelf. Are you wondering who I live with?

Well, to be true I'm an orphan... well, I'm an orphan as you see. My parents died in a car accident after returning to work abroad when I was 10 on my birthday.

I live here all alone, but at least I managed to get through this moment, were you thinking that I was some protagonist who complained about these things? No, I basically live in a normal and real life, and I accept the truth and the reality that he has to do with this, let's say that I am a person who accepts all truth and hard reality, and I overcome everything with all my being instead of being despressed or else, I'm a person with some out of place mentality right? Let's say I'm like that, but that doesn't mean I don't miss them. While my parents' money was automatically added to my bank account just for me to survive until I am 18 to find a job.

Of course life is difficult eh? I hope mom and dad can rest in peace. At this moment I was in front of their photo while I pray to the two of them hoping that they are happy at this moment.

_'I miss you... mom... dad...'_ I thought as I had a sad look. But I immediately recover my smile as I clap my hands for prayers, as I mentioned before I still miss them, but it does not mean that I remain still, because I have a dream to achieve.

**_*Growl!*_**

...

...

...

" Yosh, it's time to have dinner. "I said as I get up and go to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

**_Hours later..._**

After having dinner I turned on the TV to see some interesting news while I was also thinking about the exoskeleton that I just found in the alley of a garbage after having also cleaned it with a handkerchief.

"..." Then I turn off the TV and take my bag by putting the exoskeleton back with my Kamen Rider Zero-One things together. "Maybe it's better to go for a walk." I said as I turn off the lights and lock the house while I go out for a while and the sun has already set.

"Better go to the park."

* * *

**(Shibuya Park)**

The park is a little empty while I was sitting on the climbing castle with my things and exoskeleton in hand.

I was a little curious about this exoskeleton. Unique material and it is also very hard compared to other exoskeletons.

"Who invented it?" I said out loud. Then I look forward to almost night as the street lights came on. "Well, it's time to go home." I said as I come down from the climbing castle.

While I was walking on the streets I noticed that the air around me suddenly deformed and for some reason, I don't know how I should explain, or better I don't know if I was dreaming or not while in front of me suddenly a portal is forming that deformed in the space in front of me, I took a step back and then the portal in front of me started to suck me.

He tried to escape, but now the wind became stronger like a black hole or a vacuum cleaner at full power.

"What?!" I tried to free myself but the portal sucked me.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" I was screaming as I was falling into a multi-colored space tunnel. I still begin to fall relentlessly as endless. Then for some reason in my bag it started to shine, without knowing my Kamen Rider Zero-One items started to shine.

"Huh? What?!" I was wondering.

Then I saw an intense light at the end of the tunnel. The more it fell, the light became brighter.

"Argh!" I shield my eyes, and then all I know is the dark.

* * *

**\- Progrise 01: A Jump to the Sky in to a New World! -**

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Ohhhhhhhh, what struck me?" I mumble as I get to my feet. I look around and find myself in an alley. How did I get here? I look around again, finding my ride and stuff, but something was missing. "Eh? Where did it go?" I look around, but I find nothing that resembles the weapons of Kamen Rider Zero-One, only Progrise Keys, Assault Grip, but the most important thing is that I have a rather unique model box.

"What box is it?" I said, I pull out and to my surprise the box had an image of Kamen Rider Zero-One in his pose with the shape of Rising Hopper and the Attache Calibur in his hand. "What the?" I was a little speechless. But then I notice that I was still in an alley. "Better think about it later." I said as I gathered my things and rolled out of the alley just to receive an amazing sight.

"Eh? What the hell!?" I screamed while looking at the view around me. It was as if I had been sent into the future. Strange-shaped buildings, overturned trains, hologram panels and other high-tech things. But the strangest thing is the little robotic figures called LBX on the whole writing. "OK, either I'm crazy, which is unlikely, or I'm dreaming." I said trying to calm down.

I decided to go up and go around to check the place. Wherever you look, I see buildings that I don't recognize. It is as if you are in a completely new world. The place I am here was called Misora. Then I took several newspapers that talk about something like Tiny Orbit, Odaiba Big Stadium and other things that I don't know what it is about while I was sitting in a park wharf.

"Is it all new to me... am I really in another world like some anime protagonists? No, wait, what should I do... all this is unknown to me, damn... what should I do, how should I go back to home." I was thinking of crying, but crying doesn't solve anything. "Being here to cry won't solve anything, I have to accept reality and facts." I said while I was putting the newspaper away, but I noticed a part of the article that attracted me. "LBX Battle?" So I start reading that part where there are some people who use some phones to control robots to fight against other opponents' robots.

"Heh? It looks very funny." I said. Then I notice a page that says the year of creation LBX happened about 8 years ago which became a popular creation, but because of its dangerous functions that would harm children, their creation stopped in the five years only for a little while some look for the solution to solve the danger, but only for five years thanks to the birth of the new creation, such as the fortified cardboard box that gave a new era the new beginning for the LBX of the whole world, giving the possibility to the robots to put back new in merchandise and feet on earth making them fight in fortified cardboard which is much safer for children and quickly became popular. From now on thanks to the fortified cardboard the LBX have started to be used again.

Then I notice an article that completely shocked me, Hiden Intelligence.

"Impossible..." I said as I read on. It seems that Hiden Intelligence contributed to the creation of the LBX and to creating the Zea satellite which has the role of keeping safe and under control every LBX that has the possibility of losing control during the children's game.

I was speechless, in this world the Hiden Company exists, but they work on LBX!

"Wait..." I said as I still remember the box. Taken out and in control. "It won't be that..." Then you open the box seeing only the exoskeleton in which I had. But the only difference is cleaner with some added armor forming very similar to the Zero-One suit, only some missing part like Rising Hopper Form which is not present. Then I took the little robot in my hand and noticed that it had LBX written next to the box.

"So this exoskeleton I found is part of LBX?" I said smiling, even if it hurts me to be transported to the other world without having any information, and then I don't know any of these places.

First I looked at the LBX and could see that the parts of the black armor could come off the exoskeleton. LBX had black armor similar to the Zero-One suit, while I see that there are several silver components and with a silver face and red eyes, on the chest also had a digital red decoration and a small belt attached above with a colorless sphere. Maybe I can also make changes. Then I notice an inscription of 01 next to the left leg. The feet and hands are a little big and his head is also very similar to that of a Gundam, but not so much and the feet seem a little bigger identical to the Gundam.

Inside the box also has a booklet-shaped manual. I put the box back in my bag and took the manual and started reading.

_**Minutes later...**_

"Command function... Change function... Heh? So do you have many shape change functions with Progrise Keys using a personal LBX comander?" Then I remember that I still have all the Progrise Keys and Assault Grips, but for some reason they are all made with real materials. Too bad I no longer have the Zero-One Driver in my bag... "Wait? Personal LBX comander?" Then I notice the design of a phone that is shaped like a Hiden Risephone, but the look looked different and is unique...

"Wait, it's not that..."

Without wasting time I gave a little check in the pocket of my parka pulling out my Hiden Risephone, but with my surprise it underwent some changes. The color is black with some silver lines with a bright green color as the final edge, the appearance looks bigger like iPhone 11 Pro. Then the thing that attracts me my attention is that the right side had a slot that can insert the Progrise Keys similar to that of the Zero-One Driver.

Then I turned on the phone and to my surprise the screen turned up detecting the control buttons and in the center I see the same cover of Zero-One Driver which covered the upper half while the Progrise Keys scanner is in the right side while on the left side it had a red color. Open the phone by detecting inside a silver triangle in the center that covered half of the upper part while the other lower part had rather large command buttons if I must say, and it is also very futuristic.

But... if I have to be honest it seems that my iPhone 11 Pro modified in Hiden Risephone seems to be fuse with my Hiden Zero-One Driver... in a unique way.

"Is it possible?" I said aloud while it was still morning while and the park seems very peaceful if I can say. "Hhm... I'll think about it later."

Then I turned on the phone and the top screen started working and to my biggest surprise the robot started answering while I get the message like 'Loading...' on the screen while it was 45%.

I waited about a minute while on the screen she wrote 'Complete' and then a notification appears in the voice of a female saying:** 'Scan the user's face, please turn on the camera'**. I don't know why but I turned on the camera located on the upper screen, then turned on a blue beam is shot out of the camera and began to scan my face.

After a few seconds he finished scanning. **'Scan completed. Do you want to start the function?'**

I think for a few seconds and hit the 'Enter' button.

**_*Bump!*_**

But suddenly my conscience seems to have been immediately dragged by some mysterious force and to my surprise I find myself in a large white room with pine trees of mathematical numbers from 0 to 1 azuro rising up.

"Wait, where am I..." I think for a few seconds and suddenly a message appears before me. "Wow!"

**'Welcome to the VR field of Zea satellite'**

"Wait! Zea satellite!?" I scream in surprise, but shocked that I am in the same place where **_Hiden Aruto aka Kamen Rider Zero-One_** who trained to use the Zero-One Driver. Then another message appears about the notification.

**'Please enter your name, surname and date of birth in your Zero-One LBX Comander'**

Then keyboards appear in front of me.

"Um... I don't know how, but I'll think about it later." Then I start typing my name, surname and date of birth. Once done I also wrote my email. After I finished I hit the 'Enter' button.

**'Thanks for your cooperation please read the instruction once again'**

Then three command pages for LBX Zero-One appear.

_**A minute later...**_

Then I raise my head after finishing using the LBX Comander on how to command an LBX, obviously they were just the basic training on how to command an LBX properly, and then on how to use the Progrise Keys in the right way, obviously my LBX Zero-One is one of a kind.

Then I look at the time on the Zero-One LBX Comander just to see that only a minute has gone by exactly while I still keep my things. I check the time and I see that it is 15:23 in the afternoon while the world where I come from is actually 17:45. And then the year is 2050 while the world where I come from is 2020.

There are still people around while I was still sitting on the bench.

"_*Sigh*_ I wonder what I can do now..." I said while still holding the Zero-One LBX Comander in my hand. Then I wanted to command it, pressing a few commands and my LBX starts to move running around as I commanded. "A very fast response speed." I said as I make him take an immortal leap in midair very easily. "Eh, it's fun." I said while I stopped and LBX stopped right in front of me. "Maybe it's better to take a look around." I said at the beginning, but I put my things back in the bag, but first I do some cleaning.

Once done I set off to see the city.

* * *

**(Misora Station)**

"It looks like I'm in the place called Misora Station, then if I keep going south I will get to Misora Shopping Street." I said as I checked the minimapa on the Zero-One LBX Comander while my robot was in the bag. "Luckily my credit has a lot of it and it's also enough to live on, and I'm very lucky that it still works."

Then I look around seeing many people walking and several shops with some shops that have LBX magazines, which intrigued me.

"Maybe I can even take a look." I said as I approach the shop, as I approached the shop and was about to take the magazine another hand suddenly appears.

"Eh?" Then I stopped and the other hand stopped too.

I turned my head to see a boy about my age who is only about my mouth tall. He has curly and brown hair, dark eyes, hazelnut and thick eyebrows. He wears an orange and blue jacket with a cupid-themed logo hit from the heart on the back, blue wide pants and a pair of red sneakers. Carry a white LBX shoulder bag with you.

We blink only for a few seconds and the boy withdraws his hand.

"Ah, sorry, you can take it first." The boy said with a smile.

"No, you can take it first." I said waving my hands.

"Really?" Churches.

"Sure!" I said with a smile, nodding.

"Thank you!" He said as he took and went to the counter to pay while I take the second. "I never saw you around here, by chance are you new to this place?" The boy asked.

"Huh? Ah... yes! I just moved to this place right now." Is a funny one invented by me, even if, telling the truth, they wouldn't believe me, they would think I'm a fool by dividing it that I come from another world.

"Right now? So it means you've just moved." He said as I nodded. "If so, do you like LBX?"

"Well... to be honest I just started trying it." This is the truth, I just started rehearsing in the park while practicing the Zea satellite VR which actually lasted about three hours while it took only three minutes per second to learn and on earth. "If I have to be honest I like them a little." I said as I go to the counter to pay.

"So you just started right? Did you by chance have your own LBX?" He said excitedly as sparks form around him.

_'Does this guy have to be an LBX fanatic?'_ I think mentally sweating while I was finished paying thanks with my Zero-One LBX Comander through the code with his. "Yes, there is I have one."

"Fantastic I too would like to have my own LBX." He said.

"Eh? Does that mean you've never had one?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't you buy one?"

"It was actually for some personal reasons that prevent me."

"Oh..."

"But it doesn't matter one day I'll get one of my own!" He said raising his fist in the sky with a smile that said not to give up.

"Then good luck for you." I said with a smile.

"Thank you!" She said.

"By the way..." I said but then I remember that I don't know his name. "Er... how?" I asked.

"Oh? Ah! Right, my name is **_Ban Yamano_ _(Yamano Ban)_**." He said as he raised a hand. "Nice to meet you too..."

"Hira Fushimi. Only Hira." Then I did the same as a gesture of knowledge. "Nice to meet you, Ban Yamano." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Hira, I only called Ban." He said as we shook hands.

"Ok Ban. About Ban, where are you going exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Eh? Ah! Oh no! I'm late!" Panicked.

"Eh?" I was confused.

"Sorry Hira, but today I have an appointment with my friends in the shopping district at the Kitajima Model Shop." He said, but then he looks at me with a smile. "Do you want to come with me? Maybe you can learn more about LBX!" He said offering to come with him.

"Hmm... okay, I would also like to visit Misora Shopping Street for a while while looking for a place to live." I said peacefully.

"Hurray! Then let's go now!" He said and starts running and I follow him running as well.

* * *

Now right now Ban and I are running down the street towards **_Misora Shopping Street_** heading to the place called **_Kitajima Model Shop_** through some green traffic lights and taking some more accessible shortcuts.

Then a few minutes we arrive at the place. The place where Ban mentioned was a model shop while he had a large half-length knight model on top with a shield and sword in his hand.

"Well here we are." He said and the door opened automatically and went inside while I followed him from behind looking at the shop in amazement. "Sorry I'm late! Let's do it!" He said while in front of him are two people, a girl and a boy.

"Ban, you're late." Said the girl.

The girl appears to be the same age as Ban and mine, and is taller than Ban, perhaps around 168. She has short lavender hair and dark purple eyes. She wears a pale pink winter sweater with two white pompoms, a short pink skirt, long white socks that stretch on her knees, Mary Jane's black shoes and ear flaps.

"What were you doing?" Said the boy.

The boy is the same age as me, Ban and the girl. The boy had slightly tanned skin and is as tall as me. He has frizzy and ginger hair tied behind like a ponytail and has dark, cerulean eyes. He is wearing a light blue jacket, a white dress shirt with a burst collar and a red tie, a pair of black trousers and black elegant shoes.

Then the girl noticed me immediately.

"Ban, who is that guy behind you?" She asked while the boy noticed me immediately

"Ah! I introduce you, his name is Hira Fushimi, I just met him recently when I intend to buy the new weekly magazine of LBX Magazine near the magazine shop, he just moved here recently and so I decided to bring him here with myself." He said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hira Fushimi, sorry for the inconvenience." I said as I approach Ban.

"Not at all my pleasure." The girl said with a smile, then approached the boy together.

"My pleasure too, Hira." The dark-skinned boy said.

"Hira, I introduce you to my friends." Ban said as he started introducing his friends. "He is **_Kazuya Aoshima __(Aoshima Kazuya)_**." He said pointing to the boy. "And she is **_Ami Kawamura_** **_(Kawamura Ami)_**." He pointed to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Kazuya Aoshima, Ami Kawamura, call me Hira as well." I said.

"Sure, then call me Kazuya or Kazu." The boy said.

"Just call me Ami as well." The girl said.

"Okay, my pleasure." I said.

"Well let's go back to the main topic, why did you arrive late Ban?" Kazuya asked.

"Like I said, this week's LBX magazine just came out. I went to the store to get it." He said and pulled out the LBX magazine.

"You're right, I completely forgot that it came out today!"

Then a door opened revealing a woman about twenty years older. He wears a red band on the head with a crochet, he had long orange hair and hazel eyes. The dress consisted of a black tank top with the shop symbol leaving the navel in sight. A pair of green shorts and a purse attached over a yellow apron wearing a pair of black shoes.

"Ban, welcome in." Said the woman while a man also appears from behind.

The man had pointed brown hair with pointed beards and brown eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved azuro shirt with a yellow apron with the shop symbol on it. Wear blue pants and black shoes.

"You're late today." Said the man.

"Owner, Saki-san, hello!" Ban greeted them.

"Looks like you've brought a new friend, what's his name." The woman named Saki asked Ban.

"My name is Hira Fushimi, nice to meet you." I said greeting the two.

"Nice to meet you too, Hira-kun." Saki said.

"Nice to meet you too, Hira and it is also welcome, if you want to join Ban, Ami and Kazuto?" Shop owner invited me.

"Of course, gladly." I said.

"Well, then all of you come here." He said then turned to and walked over to the counter. "I've got something interesting to show you."

Then the four of us approach the counter. _'I am a little curious to know what it is.'_ I think as we approached the counter.

Then the owner showed an LBX box that depicted a Roman o Greek themed warrior. The LBX had white armor, with cyan blue ornaments. He had a red crest and a red cape. In the center of the chest he had a red sphere with a yellow V symbol and the leg protectors had two yellow hinges on both sides. Armed with silver spear and a shield with golden edges and a tip in the center. The name was also written on it.

"Look, this new model just arrived today." He said while Ban was completely amazed at LBX.

"Achilles" Said the name of LBX.

_'Achilles? A nice name if I have to say.'_ I think.

Then Kazuya grabbed the box and slowly opened it. Once opened we started to admire the pieces of the armor. "A white LBX, this looks sweet!" He said.

"What a nice designed!" Ami complimented.

"It's only for the Armor Frame, huh..." Kazuya said as he looked at the pieces of armor.

"You can't use it unless you have a Core Skeleton." Ban read the writing on the back of the box.

"Hm? It looks like it's made by Tiny Orbit." I said while I also had the knowledge of the logo in which some LBX companies use thanks to the newspaper.

"But this wasn't mentioned in this week's LBX Magazine." Ban said while he was holding the magazine.

"Yeah. The wholesale seller said this is a new model, but it wasn't in any of the catalogs." Shop owner explained.

"Of course it's strange." I said as I put my hand over my chin.

"So does that mean it's super rare? Wow! I want it!" Ban asked excitedly.

"No way" Kazuya said. "It's not like you have the money for it, and your mom won't let you play with an LBX anyway, right?"

"That 'true..." Ban said discouraged.

"Is that why you can't have one?" I finally asked knowing the reason what this personal reason from here was about Ban.

"Yes..." He said, but then he got up with a determined look. "But I'll get one soon enough, just watch!" He said with clenched fist.

"I'll be crossing my fingers for ya." Kazuya said.

"I'm sure you will." I said.

"Sure. Ah, right. Hira, did you say you had an LBX?" He said as I nodded. "Can we see what kind it is?" He asked.

"Of course, I have no problem." I said as I open my bag.

"What kind of LBX is it?" Ami asked curiously.

"I'm a little curious too, maybe he'll have a good fight against my Warrior." Kazuya said.

"I too am curious to know." Said the owner of the shop.

"Let's see let's see?" Saki-san said.

Then I pulled out the box in which my LBX Kamen Rider Zero-One contained. Everyone was completely surprised to see an image of an LBX never seen before.

"Whao! I've never seen such an LBX!" Kazuya said very amazed.

"Its design is very unique." Ami said.

"Can we see it?" Ban asked me.

"Sure." I said allowing them to show them.

Then Ban opened the box just to see LBX romai with the armor on, only the bright green parts he had in the box image were missing.

"Strange, it's a little different from the image of the box." Ban said as he inspected my LBX.

"You're right, the green parts were missing." Kazuya said.

"Which company did you manufacture from?" The shop owner asked.

Ami then took the box and read it. "Made by Hiden Intelligence."

"Hiden Intelligence? If I remember correctly they never manufactured LBX, beyond giving technological support and support LBX." Ban said.

"Maybe it's a new LBX and it's very rare made by Hiden Intelligence?" Saki-san deduced.

"Does that mean Hira got a super rare LBX like this Achilles? Is fantastic Hira, you have a super rare LBX with you!" Ban said happily.

"Hm... thank you, I guess." I said while I was unsure of telling the truth to them.

"But it's a bit strange, it's very different from the image, even if the black armor are the same, the green components are missing." Ami said.

"It says that something called Progrise Key is needed to work properly with a LBX Comander Personalized to this LBX." Kazuya read the writing on the back of the box.

"Oh." Everyone nodded.

"Well, if you're done, can I put it back in my bag?" I said.

"Sure." Ban said as I get my things back. "Hira, by chance you have the LBX Comander customized to your LBX?" He said and I nodded. "Fantastic, it means you can make it work properly, right?" He asked again and nodded again.

"Well, now that we have what we have to do?" Kazuya asked.

"Then how about we start playing?" Ban asked Kazuya.

"Sure!" He said.

"Hira, have you ever seen a battle between LBX?" Ami asked me while I shaken my head like a 'no'. "So why not just watch a little?"

"Maybe it's a good idea." I agree.

"Good!"

Then we all head to the center of the shop which has a large box like a prairie themed battlefield with some rocky hills while I can see two LBX in the field.

Kazuya's LBX is called Warrior. A Knight Framed LBX type LBX. He had dark green armor with some red parts and with yellow parts and yellow eyes. A dark gray helmet and yellow crest. He wielded a shield and a sword.

What Ban was loaned by the shop owner. The LBX he was using is called Bushido. A Knight Framed LBX type LBX. He had gray armored doors with orange parts and green eyes, the head was as long as any Japanese bushido. He wielded a large sword in his right hand.

Both had the hand held remote control phone ready for the challenge between LBX.

"We'll follow the official rules and battle in the fortified box, got it?" The owner started to explain the rules. "We can't have these LBXs be seen as dangerous and get the sales canceled, or else we won't have any more business to run." He finished.

"Then we'll go with the Standard Regulation." Ami said.

"No destruction for the finish." Ban said.

"Roger." Kazuya accepted "Ban, I'll be taking today's win!"

"I won't back down I go... Start the battle!" He said.

Then the battle begins. The two LBX are now starting to fight thanks to the commands of Ban and Kazuya.

The first to strike is Kazuya's Warrior who struck a diagonal kick but was immediately parried by the sword of Bushido whose Ban easily controls.

"Too easy to predict!" Ban said easily.

"So how about this!" Kazuya said as he checked on Warrior.

Warrior struck a blow to the right but was immediately intercepted by Bushido and the fight continued without stopping. Bushido then counterattacked by managing to give Kazuya's Warrior a hit while Warrior attempted to deliver a hit to the right but was immediately dodged.

"So this is the fight between the LBX?" I asked softly as I watched the struggle with amazement between these little robots.

"Is it nice to see one right?" Ami asked as I nodded.

"Well, after all, it is very popular with young people and also with adults." Owner said as we continued to watch the fight between two LBXs.

The fight continued and it seems that Ban Bushido seems to have the best of Kazuya's Warrior.

"Here is the final blow!" Ban said as he gave Kazuya's Warrior a heavy blow, sending it flying until it crashed into the wall of the hill.

Then suddenly a glitter appears on Warrior as the particles of light exploded into small parts leaving a Warrior sitting on the ground defeated by Ban's Bushido.

"Yes, I won!" Ban declared while he was very happy to have won.

"This is a real battle between LBX." I said while Ami nodded.

"Geez... Like always, you're really strong even thought you're just using someone else's LBX." Kazuya said dissatisfied with the defeat.

"Since it's one of mine, it gets the best tuning care, after all." The owner explained.

"Yep, yep." Saki-san agreed.

"That makes it sound like it's all thanks to the machine. I had an actual strategy for my fight, you know." Ban said unsatisfied what the owner said.

"Then you should get your own machine already." Kazuya said.

"Yep." Ami agreed.

Then Ban despaired. "Easier said than done..."

"I'm sure you'll have one of your own very soon." I said convincing him.

Then Kazuya took his LBX and put it back in his pocket and headed for the automatic door together with Ami then followed by Ban and me.

"See ya. I've got a place I need to check out." He said goodbye and left directly to the right.

"Huh!" Ban nodded.

"Bye, Ban, Hira." She said goodbye and headed left.

"Ami, see you tomorrow!" Ban said goodbye the two as they leave.

"See you later!" I said goodbye.

"Yeah!" She said and go away.

Then it's just me and Ban.

"Do you have any place to go?" He asked me.

"Not yet, and I haven't yet established a place to live." I said while I was still unsure of which place I should go, and then I must also find a school to go crazy.

"So why don't you come to my house?" He asked.

"Huh? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother your family." I said while I was unsure if I should live in the house of someone only recently known.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, just explain to my mom. I'm sure she will accept." He said confidently.

"If you say so, then I gladly accept." I said.

"Well, then follow me." He said as I followed him.

* * *

**(Riverside)**

_**Afternoon evening...**_

Right now Ban and I are walking on the road near the riverside while the sun is already setting.

"That LBX was so cool, right Hira?" Ban asked me.

"Of course, after all, it's based on the hero of Greek mythology, Achilles." I said.

"Absolutely yes! _*Sigh*_ I want one like that..."

"Huh?"

Then he stopped. "But I don't think Mom would ever let me have an LBX." He said as I rub the back of my head, then ran to sit on the prairie near the riverside under the bridge as I follow him and sit next to him.

"Why didn't your mom want you to buy one?" I asked for it directly without asking twice, just out of curiosity.

"Huh? How can I explain it... It happened 8 years ago while I was still a child." She said.

"When were you 5 years old?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"Well, it all started when my dad decided to create LBX."

"Wait, do you mean that LBX are your dad's works?" I asked, I was surprised.

"Sure, he invented it, even if people wouldn't believe me but I know it was my dad who created it." He said while looking at the sky.

"Oh. So what happens next?" I said and Ban continued to explain.

"After that, Dad immersed himself in the development of the LBX, and he rarely came home." This made me remember those of my parents who always come home late while they worked. "And then that accident happened..." This immediately caught my attention.

"Accident?" I said even if I didn't want to pull the lever.

"Hm." He nodded and explained. "The accident that happened in the Prism Craft PA027 plane that flew over the Pacific Ocean heading to the Neo Technology Summit suddenly disappeared together with all the engineers, and my dad is among them too. And everyone declares that presumably they are all dead... "

I don't know what to say... this is a little too much for me to digest. "Ban... I sorry if I brought out those bad memories. I didn't know that..." I am ashamed for my curiosity.

"Don't worry Hira, I'm not mad at you, of course you didn't know that, right?" He said calmly. I nodded as he smiled and looked up.

Then we get up.

"Well, it's time to go home." She said.

"Hm." I was nodding as we are about to go.

"Ban Yamano!" Suddenly a voice from a woman stopped us. We look around to see a woman running towards us.

The woman wears a purple office uniform with a white shirt inside, she also wore a pair of red glasses, she has dark blue hair and hazel eyes. A pair of black tights and heels also carried a strange briefcase in his hand.

The woman then stopped in front of Ban. "You're Ban Yamano, right? I've been looking fo you." Then she grabbed Ban's hand and ran under the bridge.

What I do? Obviously I chase him.

"Wait! Who are you?" Ban said while I was near them and we stopped under the bridge.

"I don't have time. Listen to me carefully." She said while giving Ban the briefcase. "I came to give you this."

Obviously Ban and I are a little surprised, then the woman continued to explain.

"This is the key to saving the world." She said.

"Huh?" Are we a little confused, the key to saving the world?

"For crying out loud, where did she go?" Another voice said above us.

I turned around to see some three embers seem to be looking for someone, all three have masks, are made up of two men and a woman all dressed in black uniforms and a pair of black tuxedo hats.

"Boss, are you getting hungry? I'm so beat." One of the three, the fat man told the woman that he is the head of the trio who was next to the right.

The mysterious woman we are talking about peered a little while listening to what they say.

"Stop fooling around! Show some manliness!" Said the trio boss.

"Roger" Said the two men to their boss.

"This isn't good..." She said with the briefcase.

"What's going on?" I ask while Ban and I are on the sidelines.

"And how do you know my name?" Ban asked curiously.

Then the woman came over to us and handed the briefcase to Ban.

"Ban-kun. Inside this both the hope and despair of mankind." She explained. "This must never be used for the wrong purposes." Then she puts the briefcase on Ban. "I'm entrusting this to _you_." And Ban took it. "Don't ever give it to anyone else."

"H-Huh." Ban said as the woman noticed me.

"You boy too, I don't know who you are but please help Ban-kun protect the briefcase." She said.

"H-Huh." I said as the woman peered out again under the bridge where we are now.

"I can't tell you details about it right now." She said and turned to us. "But that's something that you should have."

"But..." Ban said but is interrupted.

"I'll hold their attention, so get away while you can. Got it?" Then she ran upstairs attracting the attention of the pursuing trio.

"Wait a sec!" Ban calling her but the woman has already left attracting the attention of the trio.

"There she is!" The fat man of the trio said.

"Don't let her get away!" Said the head of the trio and the three begin to chase the mysterious woman.

"Roger!" The two of the trio said.

Then it's just me and Ban all alone under the bridge.

"What the heck was that?" Ban asked.

"Ban, we'd better get out of here before being found by those stinks." I said.

"Hm." He nodded and the two of us started running away from the place while Ban brought the briefcase with him.

Without realizing it, the trio leader of the group while chasing the mysterious woman immediately noticed us from afar and saw the briefcase that Ban holds.

* * *

**(Ban's house: ****Living Room)**

_**Night Time...**_

Now I'm at Ban's house right now.

"Mom, are you home? We have a guest." Ban called his mom and turned on the living room light.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." I said as he entered with Ban.

Then we notice that his mom is not at home.

"Is she out?" Ban asked loudly.

"Maybe..." I said as we sit on the sofa as I hold my bag next to me as I take out my LBX and Zero-One LBX Comander and a Progrise Key in my hand.

Ban finally did the same, placing the bag next to him while putting the mysterious briefcase on a small table. Then Ban noticed my LBX Comander.

"Wow... I've never seen such an LBX Comander, by chance is it the custom one?" He said.

"Hm." He nodded.

"Wow, what's this?" He said to Progrise Key.

"Hoh, this is Progrise Key to complete Zero-One's armor." I said.

"Ah, so that's it, and its name is called Zero-One?"

"Yes, it's called Kamen Rider Zero-One." I said.

"How cool!" He said and nodded, but then I remember one thing.

"About this." I said pointing to the briefcase. "What's going to be in there?"

"Who knows." Ban said.

"Should we open it?" I asked.

"Well, let's take a look what's inside." He said and started to open the briefcase.

Pi started to open it, then lifted the lid only to find an LBX, a LBX Comander in the shape of the sarcophagus with the V symbol, a manual and a stick-shaped weapon for LBX. Down LBX also has a name ticket, AX-00.

The appearance of the LBX is blue on all armor, the rest is black, the shoulder straps are orange, in the center of the chest there is a red sphere with a yellow X, the eyes of the LBX is yellow. The same name is written on the skirt, AX-00.

"An LBX" I said.

"AX-00" Ban said as he took LBX in his hand to check it. "Who's the makes?" He said.

"Who knows." I said as I took my LBX in my hand.

Suddenly the light formed in the chest of the LBX where Ban keeps talking.

**'Commencing user certification.'**

A female robotic voice spoke. Then a red beam came out of LBX's chest surprising us.

"What?" Ban said in surprise, then the light began to scan Ban's face.

**'Confirming user.'**

The robotic voice said. Then he finished scanning and said: **'Certification completed. You have permission to proceed.'**

"E-Eh?" Ban is confused.

_'This reminds me a lot when I just activated my LBX.'_ I thought as I still remember after he scanned my face and carried my subconscious into the interior of the Zea satellite VR.

Then we looked at each other while I shrugged and Ban started trying out the LBX in front of me, and I took a look at my Progrise Key in my hand.

"Rising Hopper..." I speak slowly while the Progrise Key I have is **_Progrise Key: Rising Hopper_**.

"Why did she want to give me this?" Ban asked.

"I wonder why." I said while checking if I have any notification on my LBX.

Then Ban started reading the manual. "Whoa, it's gotta be a new model!" He said as I was reading my manual that it seems to have something new like about manual updates that takes place a few months. "But will it move?"

"Well, you have to try." I said.

Suddenly some shots of the gun hit the table causing Ban's LBX to lie down on the table. Obviously we are surprised at this.

"Huh!" We backed away.

Then an unknown LBX appears.

The LBX resembles that of Gundam enemies like a red cyclops eye. Its color is military brown with a military shield and a machine gun in his hand. He was looking at LBX AX-00.

"What's this LBX doing Here?" Ban asked.

Then the LBX noticed us and started shooting haphazardly.

"Watch out Ban!" I said while Ban and I hid immediately behind the sofa.

"I think we have trouble." He said and nodded.

Then the shots stopped and we peeked at the table. To our surprise two more appear who approached the AX-00.

"They're after that LBX." Ban said. "I'll have to fight!" He said he then took the LBX comander in his hand and started pressing the controls to make the blue LBX work. "Move, please!"

On the coffee table the blue LBX started to move.

"All right!" Ban said and the enemy LBX started attacking. But Ban commanded the AX-00 avoided the attack and took the weapon and jumped away. Then another enemy LBX fired on AX-00, but Ban gave the command and avoided the enemy's attack. "It's got really good response time." He said.

Then the two enemy LBX checked the area to find AX-00.

"Attack, attack..." Ban said as he read the manual on how he should attack.

"I'll help you Ban." I said while I turn on my LBX.

"Thank you." He said.

Then the two enemies got off the couch and checked the area to find AX-00.

"This one?" He said while he had found it.

Then the two enemy LBX approached and attacked AX-00, only that Ban commanded managing to dodge the attack by jumping over the lid of the pink bear's basket. Then he commanded AX-00 by dodging the attack of the third enemy LBX.

Then Ban commanded LBX by hiding it under the sofa. The third enemy LBX ran immediately to take a look.

"Hira now!" Ban said and I smiled.

With a simple command my LBX jumped in the air surprising the enemy LBX while I press the button making my LBX give a powerful kick sending the enemy LBX flight on the table.

"Your LBX kick is really strong, Hira!" Ban said.

"You're welcome." I said as I checked the visual of my Zero-One LBX Comander as the three LBX enemies gathered.

"I'll help you out now." Ban said by commanding AX-00 that he reunites with my Zero-One.

"Okey!"

While our LBX looked at the three enemy LBX.

Then the enemies started to face us.

"Well, I think it's time to use it." I said as he raised the Progrise Key Rising Hopper in his hand.

"Huh?"

Then I hit the Rising Hopper button.

**\- Jump! -**

The rumor is bigger than usual which also stopped the three LBX. Then I put it on the left scanner of the Zero-One LBX Comander.

**\- Authorise! -**

Then the sound similar to that of the Kamen Rider Zero-One TV show resonates inside the living room.

"What sound is it?" Ban asked while LBX enemies decided to take the opportunity to attack.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Earth's Orbit)**

High in earth's orbit, the satellite Zea's lens glowes yellow before a beam of light shot down to where the Ban's house.

* * *

**Hira's Pov**

**(Ban's House: Living Room)**

Then I immediately received the message from the Zea satellite and suddenly a green beam rushing at high speed that entered the camera of my Zero-One LBX Comander. Then another extra screen appears every two sides that displays the statistics of my LBX and energy and power.

Then a sphere of green energy formed on the camera and immediately jumped out of my LBX Comander and turned into a red-eyed metal grasshopper with green energy around, landing in front of our LBX staring at the three enemy LBX, making the three stop there attack while the metal grasshopper emits a roar to them.

Obviously Ban is surprised at this.

Then he starts jumping around waiting for my command while the LBX enemies are not moved yet.

"Wow! What is that metalic grasshopper that came out of your LBX Comander? And what is that green light from before that darted into your LBX Comander?" Ban asked totally excited.

"I'll tell you later, but now look." I said with a smile as the visual showed that I have to insert the Progrise Key into the slot of the Zero-One LBX Comander. "Henshin!" Although I am not the one who transforms, but my LBX.

"Henshin?" Ban asked confused.

Then I insert the Progrise Key into the Zero-One LBX Comander.

**\- Progrise! -**

Then the silver triangle circle moved to the left and detected the half-covered part of my LBX Comander detected a white circle with a green border and a grasshopper symbol. And on my visual it has the word **'Progrise complete'**.

**\- To-Bia Ga Rise! Rising Hopper! -**

Then the metal grasshopper jumped happily around my LBX and detached itself in small parts dropping also the Attache Calibur which floats near my LBX, which is now absorbing the parts of the grasshopper for completing the rest of its missing armor.

**\- A Jump to the Sky turns to a Rider Kick! -**

And the final announcement of the transformation. And my LBX completed the transformation and became a complete LBX. With bright neon green mask similar to a grasshopper with red eyes and two antennas. Armor and decoration in bright neon green covering parts of the chest, legs and feet. While the small sphere of the belt became bright neon green with the symbol of a grasshopper. Now everything is complete, my LBX, _**Kamen Rider Zero-One: Rising Hopper Form**_! Armed with _**Attache Calibur**_.

"Wow! It's too cool!" Ban happily said as he finally saw the final form of my LBX.

"Right? Well, it's time to fix these three intruders!" I said preparing for the LBX battle.

"Huh, you're right!" He said and prepares for the LBX battle.

"Let's go Hira!"

"Oh!"

**Insert BGM: Danball Senki OST 17 Battle, Let's do it!**

Then we begin to command our LBX to fight and the three final LBX enemies moved and the battle begins.

Then I command my LBX by blocking an enemy LBX attack while giving a command by kicking the enemy LBX, which to my surprise the power of the kick is stronger than the previous one that sent the enemy LBX into the air.

_'Of course I shouldn't underestimate the power of Rising Hopper, given that his kick is 49.0 tons.'_ I thought as I continued my fight.

Ban's fight went very well managing to hold two enemy LBXs in the head, commanding his AX-00 to parry the enemy LBX's ax hit by kicking and he also dodged the other enemy by rejecting him with the stroke of his weapon.

"We are not beginners, you know. I can do this!" Ban said as he gave commands to his LBX.

_'Instead I only did the simulations of the fight, but that's fine.'_ I thought as I activated the Attache Calibur system.

**\- Blade Rise! -**

Then I command my Zero-One who parried some shots of the bullets without problems giving some hits to the enemy LBX.

Then the two enemy LBX that Ban is facing started to charge towards AX-00, but Ban commanded LBX who did the same by charging the frontal attack on the two.

And the three LBX gave a final attack that the show's samurai would do too. Ban's AX-00 gave the final attack to the two LBX enemies and is also worth the two, all three LBX seemed all right after they overtook each other after giving the final attack. But suddenly deep cuts appear on the two LBX enemies that formed on the sides.

_***Boom! Boom!***_

And finally they explode for defeat and the victory is Ban's AX-00.

"I did it!" Ban cheered as I smiled. "Are you finished too?" He said while looking at me.

"I'm about to finish too!" I said as my battle continues.

Right now I am giving a tough battle to my enemy LBX who seemed trying to escape.

"Where do you think you're going to run?" I said as I command my Zero-One with a very fast jump speed which it immediately reached by the enemy by punching it making it fly on the table.

**Change BGM: [REALxEYEZ] by JxTakanori Nishikawa**

At this time the enemy LBX fired several hits, but with my Zero-One command he managed to parry several shots with Attache Calibur. Then with my Zero-One command he jumped towards the enemy giving him a powerful sting making him stagger.

"There's only one guy who can stop you... And that's me!" I said as my LBX Zero-One did the same pose as **_Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One_** which pointed to the enemy LBX while thumbing at itself and saw that the special attack bar is full so I pressed the Progrise key.

**\- Rising Impact! -**

Then Zero-One left the Attache Calibur and prepared for the final attack, put his left leg back and ran with his right hand immediately to the enemy with an incredible speed that appears in front of him giving him a kick upwards making him fly almost on the ceiling. Then he jumped into the air with incredible speed and green energy around reaching the enemy LBX giving it another kick that I send it down and began to load the final kick with an incredible speed that immediately pierced the enemy LBX sending it into pieces.

**ラ**  
**イ**  
**ジ**  
**ン**  
**グ**  
**イ**  
**ン**  
**パ**  
**ク**  
**ト**

Stabbing the enemy LBX which was now building up electricity around it as it glowed orange.

**\- ****ライジングインパクト**** (Rising Impact!) -**

With the final announcement, the enemy LBX exploded into a thousand pieces.

**_*Boom!*_**

And my Zero-one landed on the table without problems... although I must say that the power of the jump has left a footprint of its mechanical feet on the table.

**BGM End**

"Hooray we managed to defeat them! And then your finishing move is really super cool!" Ban said happily, but I can't tell if I'm happy or not while looking at the living room.

"Ban... we'd better take care of the living room just before your mom saw this mess." I said while Ban immediately realized the mess we made.

"Huh! Ah! Right, what should we do?" He said waving as he looked back and forth as I pulled out the Progrise Key and Zero-One returned to its previous state without the bright green armor part.

"I'm home!" Said the voice of a woman. It won't be Ban's mom! "Ban, are you back? And it looks like you've brought a guest-" Then Ban's mom came in and stopped as she saw the case we made.

Like Ban, her mom had the same hair colors with an ahoge on her head with a bob hairstyle with pointed ends up, she has hazel eyes. Wear a yellow apron with a flower, a yellow wool sweater. She also wears a long blue skirt and white stockings.

"Oh, Mom, there's a big reason for all this..." Ban tried to lighten the atmosphere. Then Ban's mom looked at me. "Ah! He is my friend, Hira Fushimi!" She said.

"A-Ah! M-My name is Hira Fushimi, nice to meet you Ban's mom!" I said a little nervous.

Then Ban's mom started to inspect the living room as she saw LBX Comander in Ban's hand.

"Ban, you got an LBX?" She asked.

"Mom, um, this is..." Ban tried to explain.

"It's fine. Be sure you two clean this up." Ban's mom said to our surprise as she opens the living room door and went out closing the door leaving us two to clean the living room.

We both took a sigh of relief. It's a miracle.

"Well, let's start cleaning, Ban?" I said.

"Hm, of course." He said and the two of us started cleaning the living room like his mom said.

This is how my new life started in this new world full of LBX.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****And here is the first chapter of Senki Zero-One eXperience. What do you find? I hope it is to your liking, I had made several mental simulations to find a perfect arc in this story, but perhaps it is better that my OC immediately met the protagonists of the series and I know what I have to do in the next chapters, obviously on LBX and other tournaments various, and also in the second season, but in the third that passed 4 years later so I don't know how to do it... Maybe a new OC? But impossible, but I think they will think about it later, maybe a little bit of your help.**

**But for now I hope that the first chapter is to your liking and in the next chapter it will be the stolen Achilles where they finally meet the "Lord of Destruction" gang, obviously you know who I'm talking about, maybe some of you don't know LBX, you can go on Kissanime to watch it.**

**Anyway, see you in the next chapter, I hope you enjoy the chapter. But first what do you think of my OC? I know it's too sudden to be transported to the other world, but I don't get any perfect way, so I thought so, even if making Humangear exist in the world of LBX maybe it's a little too much.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story, see you later.**


	2. The Stolen Achilles!

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this second chapter of "Senki Zero-One eXperience". ****In this chapter we can finally see the scene in which Achilles is stolen and the groups that have to go looking for him! But now that a new OC has been added to this story, what will happen from now on? For now let's find out as we read the story.**

**In the previous chapter our protagonist, Hira Fushimi was transported to the other world by some mysterious force and finally some of his Kamen Rider Zero-One so became true and get a Zero-One based LBX, meeting Ban and his friends, and he also fought the three enemy LBX together with Ban before they are caught by Ban's mom, what happens next?**

**Let's find out, and send me some comments or gaps to add to this story, no flames and no multi crossover. ****In this chapter there will be Pov.**

**Important note:**

**_1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;_**

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kamen Rider from tokusatsu series ****written and illustrated by Shōtarō Ishinomori** **and Danball Senki which is a video game for portable consoles of 2011 produced by the Japanese house Level-5. I don't even own BGM, but I only have my ideas, OCs and stories.**

* * *

**Senki Zero-One eXperience**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

_Hira Fushimi, a young thirteen year old boy was suddenly transported to the other world, or to have gone to the distant future of Earth where there are robots called LBX._

_Then he met a boy of his own age, Ban Yamano, who took him to the shop and also met the rest of his friends, Kazuya Aoshima and Ami Kawamura. All three were friends with whom LBX play together._

_Then he also met the owners of the shop, who invited to show a new LBX never seen before, Achilles. After everyone returns home Ban invited Hira to come home, it is by chance that the two met a mysterious woman who handed over a mysterious briefcase that contains the hope and despair of humanity, entrusting Ban._

_The two returned home, which is Ban's home. Once in the living room Ban opened the briefcase, which turned out to contain an LBX named AX-00, then suddenly they were attacked by unknown LBX, the two decided to defeat them with their LBX, Hira's LBX is Kamen Rider Zero-One._

_The two then defeat enemy LBXs, but then they also have to clean up the living room as Ban's mom has come home._

* * *

**(Hiden Inteligence Office)**

_**Night Time...**_

In a certain office, we can glimpse a person who was working on the computer while a secretary was next to him.

The person was a man of about 40 years old, has gray hair and brown eyes, is dressed in a brown shirt with white sleeves, an elegant red tie, the interior with a white shirt. Brown trousers and elegant black shoes.

He is **_Korenosuke Hiden (Hiden Korenosuke)_**, Director of **_Hiden Inteligence_**.

The person next to him is a young woman of twenty years older, she has brown hair with a pair of red glasses and hazel eyes. She wore a gray secretary uniform which is composed of a gray shirt, a black tie, a white shirt in the interior and a gray skirt, with a black mesh stocking and red heels.

This is **_Erina Kimura (Kimura Erina)_**, secretary of Korenosuke Hiden.

While the president of the Hiden Inteligence was working, a worker hurried into his office, causing the two to look at him.

"D-Director Hiden!" Worker called.

"What's up?" Korenosuke asked.

"W-We have received a notification from Zea Satellite about the new Zero-One LBX Comander user!" This news surprised the president of Hiden Inteligence.

"Really?" Asked the curious president.

"Yes! We received this report just a few hours ago." Then he added: "President, maybe we could go look for the new user of the Zero-One LBX Comander and ask for his help." The worker said as the president put a chin on his chin, thinking one thing.

"Show me the name of the Zero-One LBX Comander user." Korenosuke said as the worker brought a small tablet to him, showing the user's name.

"Here it is." He said showed the name of the user, Hira Fushimi.

_'Maybe we could even ask for his help.'_ Then he turned to his secretary. "Kimura-san, tomorrow call a phone call with the president of the Tiny Orbit, I have to talk about something important."

"Yes." She said.

* * *

**Hira's Pov**

**(Ban's Room)**

_**7:00 Morning...**_

_***Didididing! Didididing! Didididing!***_

At this moment we can hear her of the alarm clock in Ban's room while I am already awake getting dressed and Ban falls from the bed turns off the alarm while he was still half asleep.

Here is the question you want. What am I doing in your room?

Well... some things happened last night while cleaning the living room.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

Once we finish cleaning Ban's mom has already been keen to prepare dinner, while I think I have to go Ban's mom stopped me.

"Why or are you going to have dinner with us Hira-kun?" She called me.

"Er..." I don't know what I have to.

"Don't be shy come and eat with us." She said with an insurance look.

"Don't you mind?" I ask.

"Sure. And then it's too late to go home, how about staying here for the night?"

"Can I really stay here?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sure."

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

And that's all that happened overnight.

"Good morning Ban." I said as Ban turned to me.

"Good morning, Hira too." He said as he looked at his LBX, AX-00.

While mine was in the bag with all my things. Ban was staring at AX-00 at the moment while he was thinking.

"Are you still thinking what the mysterious woman said?" I said azzecando what he is thinking.

"Yes, it's just that I can't get out of my mind." He said as he watches the LBX. "The hope and despair of humanity..."

"What kind of meaning does it have?" I said while I too am curious and confused.

"Anyway let's go eat breakfast." He said as he stopped.

"Hm." I nodded and Ban changed her clothes and I leave her room by going to the kitchen.

* * *

At this moment Ban's mom pours orange juice into the two glasses that is for me and for Ban while we eat in absolute silence. Obviously we are still worried about what happened yesterday in the living room.

Then Ban's mom looked at us and we looked away.

"Ban." She called Ban while Ban looked at her. "You can play with the LBXs if you want."

"Eh?" Ban was surprised.

"You like LBXs, right? I can tell even if you're trying to hide it." She said while I looked at Ban who was completely surprised.

"Mom... Sorry about yesterday. The room was such a mess..." Ban apologized.

"I too apologize for yesterday, Ban's mom." I said while Ban and I apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry with you and Ban." She said sincerely with a smile.

Then Ban spoke. "But are you sure about this?" He asked while he wanted to confirm whether or not what his mom says.

"Yeah. But if you're going to do it ... Be a strong player." This surprised Ban. "So strong you'll never lose to anyone."

Ban obviously smiled and said, "Yeah, of course!"

"I'm happy for you, Ban, now you can play LBX." I said.

"Hm!" He nodded.

"Well, Hira-kun right?" Now she calls me. "Ban told me that you moved here yesterday right? Can I have your parents' number so I can have their contact?"

Then my smile suddenly wavered. "My parents are no longer here." I said directly.

"Eh?" This surprised the two.

I didn't say anything while looking at the empty glass. Obviously Ban's mom immediately understood what I said before seeing my gaze, then she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry Hira-kun, I didn't know." She said while she had a worried expression.

"Don't worry, obviously it's me who didn't say anything like that." I said waving my hands.

"Hira..." Ban was obviously worried about me. "It means that you too..."

"Lost your parents? Yes, for three years now." I said, of course Ban and his mom were sad and worried about me. "They died in a car accident after my tenth birthday." Then I no longer want to continue, the loss of parents was too much for me.

"So how about staying from our house?" He asked suddenly.

"Eh?" I look at Ban.

"Like I said you can stay at our house, right mom?"

"Yes, if you like you can stay at our house. And don't worry about other things you can stay here as if you were your home." She said with a smile.

"Can I really?" I said again.

"Obviously yes!" Ban said while his mother had a smile.

I don't know how I should say while I had a tear flowing down my right eye. "I don't know how I should say..." I said as I wiped away the tears. The two smiled while I was happy that they agreed to live here as if they were at home.

"Thank you." I said as I finished wiping away the tears.

"You're welcome." Ban said while his mom nodded.

"Well, Ban, I think it's time to go to school." Her mom said as Ban nodded and headed for her things.

"Hey Hira, did you enroll in school?" Ban's mom said.

"No, I haven't done it yet." I said.

"So how about going to the same Ban school? After all, you're the same age." She proposed.

"Of course, I'm really indebted to you, Ban's mom." I said.

"Come on, it's nothing special." She said while I finished breakfast. "Then I'll help you enroll in school, so tomorrow you can go to Ban's school."

"Thanks Ban's mom." I said thanking her while she smiles.

A few seconds later I decided to go to Kitajima Model Shop together with Ban before he goes to school.

"While I am working on the registration document for Misora Jr. High School for you, why don't you take a stroll around the city visiting some parts?" She said.

"Sure!" I said while I was together with Ban ready to go out.

"How nice now we can go to the same school tomorrow!" Ban said as I nodded.

Then we opened the door.

"I'm off!" We said.

"Have a good time!" Ban's mom said as we left.

* * *

**\- Progrise 02: The Stolen Achilles! -**

* * *

**(Kitajima Model Shop)**

**Minutes Later...**

A few minutes later Ban and I arrived at Kitajima Model Shop. Ban told me he wanted to show his LBX to the shop owner, Saki-san and Ami who is there.

"So you finally got one, Ban!" Ami said congratulating Ban on getting one.

Obviously AX-00 is right in front of the group.

"That's not exactly what happenend..." Ban tried to explain while I was right next to him.

"Isn't that great, Ban? I 'ipressed that your mother to approve!" Saki-san said.

"Well, yeah..."

Then the owner inspected Ban's LBX.

"I've never seen an LBX like this before." The owner said with a smile.

"Huh? You haven't, owner?" Ami asked, surprised to see owner who doesn't know Ban's LBX.

"Who's the maker?" Saki-san asked.

"AX-00." I said.

"Who's the maker for this?" The shop owner said.

"So even you don't know." Ban said.

"Where did you byu, this?" Owner asked.

"Some woman gave it to him." I said surprising Ami and Saki-san who immediately look at Ban.

"Did something happen after you two left here yesterday?" Owner asked.

"Well..." Ban and I started explaining what happened yesterday.

_**Minutes after explanation...**_

"I see. Sounds likes she had her reasons." Owner said understanding the situation that happened yesterday after our explanation of what happened.

"Owner, what should I do?" Ban asked.

"Why don't you keep it?" I said.

"Eh?" Ban looked at me.

"Hira is right! It's your chance, so you should just take it!" Ami said while Ban sighed not knowing what to do.

"That's right. If she gave it to you, it should be okay to use it." Owner said agreeing what Ami and I said.

Ban looked at the owner who patted his right shoulder, then looked at Ami who gave her fingers a "V" sign and smiling at Ban, then looked at me and of course I nodded with approval. Ban smiled and looked at AX-00.

"Okay, I will." Then he took AX-00 in his hand. "You're my LBX starting from today!" He said to his LBX.

"Then how about celebrating your first LBX? I'll give you the new Armor Plate we got yesterday as a present?" Owner said giving Achilles as the celebration gift for Ban.

"Eh? You mean Achilles? Really?" Ba asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" He answered.

"That's great. You can't look very impressive when you only have the Cover Pad." Ami said.

"Congratulation Ban, I'm happy for you." I said seeing Ban very happy.

"All right!" He said exulting.

"But we sold that one" Saki-san said suddenly surprising us and causing Ban to fall into despair.

Owner puts a pat on his shoulder to console him and said, "Sorry, Ban."

"This is fake!" Saki-san said while holding a card in his hand.

"Eh?" Ban, Ami and I are confused.

The owner went to her looking and took the card in his hand and looked. "Hey, you could tell this was fake if you'd just looked." She said.

"Sorry... It was too early in the morning for me to think..." She said as I, Ban and Ami approach us looking at the card she held.

"Prepaid card?" I said by reading what is written on the paper. This prepaid card is basically fake!

"That's basically theft, isn't it?" Ami said.

"Who was it?" Owner asked.

"Um... I think there were four people. One of them was named Gouda-kun." Saki-san explained by saying that there are four people with one named Gouda.

"Gouda?" Ami asked in surprise.

"Who is this Gouda?" I said curious.

"Ami, you know who it is?" Ban asked.

"He's a third-year gang leader from our school." She explained.

"I'm going to get it back! Then you'll give it to me as a present, right, owner?" Ban said with a determined look to the owner.

"Sure, I promised." Owner said.

"Ah, before going to school." Ban then looked at me. "Hira now lives with me and will attend school with us tomorrow." He said to Owner, Saki-san and Ami.

Obviously this news has smiled the three.

"Really?" Saki-san said and Ban and I nodded.

"I am happy to hear." Owner said.

"So he's a school friend of ours tomorrow?" Ami asked and I nodded.

"I just don't know what class they attended tomorrow." I said.

"Well then Ami and I have to go to school." Ban said and he and Ami prepare to go.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be late after all." She said.

"Can you tell me what time you finish school?" I asked.

"About two in the afternoon." Ami said.

"So after school is over, can I come looking for you to help you look for the boy named Gouda to get Achilles back?" I asked surprising them.

Obviously Ban and Ami smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" Ban said and I smiled at him.

"Then let's go to school!" Ami said. "And thanks Hira, I'll see you later." She said and went away together with Ban to school.

"See you later then." I said while I stayed in the Kitajima Model Shop together with the owner and Saki-san.

"So? What will you do next?" Owner asked.

"I'll take a look at my Zero-One." I said as I sit by a table.

Then I take Zero-One out to take a look inside, since I read the manual I also have to fix the engines inside, such as maintenance and regulation of the system.

Then I start to detach the chest armor and take the screwdriver to remove the chest cover to maintain my Zero-One. Once opened or could see four small engines, one seems to give more body movements, the second is the power of the jump with speed regulation, the third seems to be the energy and power bar, and the last is that of the cooling system avoiding overheating the system.

Apparently they all seem useful, and then I see that there are still some useful spaces to install a new one.

"Owner, do you happen to have any engines for LBX?" I asked.

"Yes, which type do you want?" Churches.

"Let me think..." What kind of engine I want to add, those four seem already affixed, but I think I would like something like flexibility or something like power up... but I think it would be too lame.

"Can I know what type of engine your Zero-One uses?" Owner asked.

"The first is the engine helps the heating system, the second is to give more movements such as rotation and flexibility, the third is the energy and power bar, the last is the regulation of power and speed." I said.

"Hmm... so how about giving your Zero-One a Vite-D 250? It would be perfect to have a fire resistance and some water and electricity." She said.

"Hm... Okay, it doesn't seem like a bad idea." I said, maybe he's right, it would be perfect to have something like countering foreign elements.

"Well, here's one to you." He said as I was about to pay. "No, it's a welcome gift for you, you don't need to give me money." He said with a smile.

"Then I accept it willingly." I said and immediately start installing it in the central unit system of my LBX.

**_Time Skip..._**

"Good." I said while I finished making some fixes to my Zero-One. "What time is it?" I asked while if I remember correctly after I installed the Screw-D 250 in the central unit system of the LBX I also did other things such as giving a little joint system and cleaning the linings of my LBX.

Then I looked at the time in my LBX Comander.

"14:03, it seems it's time to go huh?" I said as I make one last fix to my LBX and tidy up the desk before putting my things away.

Once done I turned to the owner and Saki-san.

"See you later, Kitajima-san, Saki-san." I said greeting them.

"See you later a tomorrow!" They said and I go out to Ban and Ami's school.

"If I remember correctly it is in the North-West, right?" I said while activating the map of my LBX Comander following the map indicating the school. Ah, to be honest I knew the name of the owner, let's say that his surname is Kitajina, his name is **_Kojirou Kitajima (Kitajima Kojirou)_**, while Saki-san is called _**Saki Kitajima (Kitajima Saki)**_.

That's why they call the shop with the name of Kitajima, ironic right?

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Tiny Orbit Co.)**

Changing the scene, at this moment we can see a large Tiny Orbit Co structure. While inside we can see some staff in a meeting, and it seems that they are finishing.

"We've completed each staff program." Said a woman secretary. She wore a dark brown dress and skirt, fuchsia knit sock and a pair of heels. She had brown hair with tail-up hair and dark gray eyes with a small black neon under her left eye. "Would each official quickly."

"Wait a moment." A staff interrupted her. "Director, I have a question." The staff said to the person sitting next to the secretary.

The person wore dark green clothes and trousers, a white shirt and a yellow-orange tie, has light brown hair tied to a tail with a light brown beard that reaches to the chin, wears a pair of rectangular brown glasses and dark gray eyes. He is _**Yuusuke Uzaki (Uzaki Yusuke)**_, the director of the Tiny Orbit. He turned and looked at the staff.

"It seems you had an Armor Frame created from a set of blueprints abruptly sent by an unknown source. Even more, you shipped out that product exatly according to the directions on the enclosed letter. Is this true?" The staff asked.

"It is." Said the director of the Tiny Orbit.

"We can't have you taking such actions without the commitee's approval. Tiny Orbit, as a top brand for LBXs, can't just go around creating products using the blueprints of some unknown amatuer..." He could not finish saying the light suddenly goes out.

Then a hologram appeared below them, letting the staff see the project that had been given by the commissioner ham.

"Would you still say that these blueprints belong to 'some unknown amateur' after seeing this?" The director asked while on the hologram is nothing but Achilles. "It's codename is Achilles. This has transcendend the limits of technology and should be known as a work of art."

Obviously all staff were amazed by Achilles' design and his information.

"It's implemented the lates ciscuit alignment theory. And this chip composition miraculously clears the overheating tendecy in the armor. This blueprint structure is amazing." A staff said with amazement.

"Just who created this level of a blueprint?" The other staff said, who is curious.

"We only know the person as 'J'. I've determined that creating Achilles would be the only way to find out who this person is." To explain, the hologram disappeared and the lights came back on.

"But I find it to be rather hasty..." said the same staff.

"Watch what you say. Remember that I am the director for Tiny Orbit. Excuse me." He said and left.

To his unknown, a certain staff seems to be downloading some things.

Let's go back to the director of the Tiny Orbit who was heading to his office, a worker approached him.

"Director, we've received another new blueprint." Said the worker.

The worker wore a white scientist uniform, brown trousers and black shoes. He has black eyes and brown hair.

* * *

**(Tiny Orbit Office)**

"Codename Hunter?" The manager said as he looked at the received blueprint sitting in his office together with the secretary making the tea and the worker standing in front showing the blueprint received earlier.

"This type specializes long-distance and high precision aligment." Said the worker.

A LBX based on a wolf with many precise details and a letter from the unknown person who sent the Achilles blueprint is displayed on the PC screen.

"Create this LBX exactly as the blueprint instructs." The Director reads the message. "I cannot been why, but these blueprints have a special role. Please have faith in me and do as I request. Yuusuke Uzaki, I trust you understand the value odf these blueprints. -J-." He ended up taking the tea that the secretary prepared.

Then he takes a sip and smiles. "Interesting."

* * *

**(Misora Jr. High School)**

**_Five minutes later..._**

"Here we are." Hira said as she was right outside the entrance to Jr. High School where she attends Ban and Ami, where Kazuya is obviously also there.

"Well, it looks like the bell hasn't ringed yet." He said as he waited a few minutes later.

_***Ding! Dong! Dang! Dong!***_

"Here." He said as we can see several students leaving school. "Well, it's time to go find Ban and help him find Achiles."

Then he entered the school looking for Ban's class while wandering through the corridor obviously remember that Ban, Ami and Kazuya attended the first year so it will be easy to find.

Then Hira found the map of the building, he read it and found the first year class on the second floor. So he immediately went to the second floor looking for Ban to help him find Achilles.

As he walked into the second floor he only got to see several students' eyes pointed at him, especially those of the girls while the girls only have a curious look.

_'Come on, ignore them and look for Ban.'_ He thought as he continued walking before seeing a girl by the door to the corridor of class 1-2.

The girl appears to be the same age as Ami, Ban, Kazuya and him. The girl looks gloomy with the Gothic style, midnight blue hair tied in twin tails with two azure bows. Cyan blue eyes with cyan blue makeup on the eyelid. She wore an azure sweatshirt with midnight blue lines like her hair with a skull on the left side and a black shirt inside. She wears a midnight blue mini skirt and short leggings up to the thigh, a pair of black scapre with high heels.

"Hm?" Obviously Hira approached looking at the class in which she looked. To his surprise he saw Ban, along with Ami and another boy with them.

"Then I'll have a battle with you!" Ban told the boy that he is with them.

The boy with them was the same age as the 13 year old boys. Its appearance is fat, tanned skin with a sausage mouth, swollen nose and practically normal eyes. He had a black hood on his head, he wore a short orange red shirt with "M23M" black writing and "V" collar, he wore a black short trousers with white shoes.

"Ban, you don't even have an LBX, right?" The boy said.

_'Too bad that Ban already has one.'_ Hira thought as the Gothic girl noticed it.

"Who are you?" She called with her eyes fixed on him.

"Huh? Ah, good morning, I am a Ban's friend, and I came here to look for him." I said.

"Ah, I understand, then see you later." She said and then leaves.

"See you later..." He said as he watched the girl go._ 'What a strange girl.' _He thought as he entered Ban's class.

"Actually, I do!" Ban said to the fat boy.

"No way! Show me!" Asked the fat boy.

"Ban! Ami!" Hira called them to get their attention.

"Ah! Hira, you came." Ban said he took his things and got up went to Hira.

The fat boy looked at the newcomer. "Ami-chan, who is this boy?" The fat boy asked Ami.

"He is Hira Fushimi, we met yesterday at the Kitajima Model Shop." Ami explained and approached Hira and Ban.

"Huh? Nice to meet you Hira! My name is**_ Ryuu Daikouji (Daikouji Ryuu)_**, just call me Ryuu. Do you like LBX?" Ryuu said as he raised his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ryuu, just call me Hira. Yes, I like LBX." Hira said accepting the shake of the hand.

"Well, now the presentation is over, don't we have an important thing to do?" Ami asked.

"Ah, right." Ban said, but then turned to Ryuu. "Ryuu, come help us out." He asked Ryuu for help.

"Huh?"

"We're looking for the gang leader." Ami said.

Then the four LBX users start asking any students if they know something called **_Hanzou Gouda (Gouda Hanzou)_**, but every time they ask for the boy's name they all run away from fear, avoiding any words or just pretending they don't know anything without being involved with their.

Obviously this cost the four guys many minutes while they sat by the school yard.

"I'm tired out." Ami said while she was tired. "How come no one knows?"

"Maybe he didn't come to school today?" Ryuu asked.

"It really seemed like no one wanted to get involved." Hira said.

"You are right." Ami agreed what Hira said.

"Destruction God of Hell, huh..." Ban murmured Gouda's LBX title.

Destruction God of Hell. Ami just told Hira what Kazuya said, it is said that anyone who faced Gouda their LBX was always destroyed. Therefore Gouda's LBX acquired this name of _**"Destruction God of Hell"**_.

"I know where he is." A familiar voice girl said for Hira.

Then all of them turn to see a girl behind them, who is the same girl that Hira met in the corridor.

"Mika..." Ami called the girl's name.

"Mika?" Hira said.

"Is one of our classmates, her name is **_Mika Mikage (Mikage Mika)_**." Ryuu explained.

"You know?" Ban asked surprised looking at Mika.

"I know where Hanzou-san is." She said.

"Really?" Ban asked.

Mika came over. "The slums." She said turning her head to the left. "That's their gathering spot." She explained.

"The slums?" Ami asked.

"Behind the gym, then." Ban said.

"It is a very suitable place for gangs." Hira said.

"How do you know that?" Ryuu asked.

Then Mika pulled out the phone showing them the photo of Gouda who shot her as a background with little hearts, the person has her shoulders turned away, she was holding a wooden sword resting on her right shoulder with the sun shining person like a real man.

This surprised the group.

"A picture..." Ryu said without words.

"You took it." Ami said.

"Wow..." Hira said.

"Hanzou-san, a man who talks with his back." Mika said.

"Thanks for you help, Mika!" Ban thanked the girl.

Unbeknownst to them, they were spied on by a person. He was smiling before the group left for the slums.

* * *

**Hira's Pov**

**(The Slums)**

Once we left towards the back of the school, Ban, Ami and Ryuu arrived at the slum. In front of us is the half-open gate.

Then we moved to enter.

"This place is pretty creepy." Ban said he came in first.

"I find it all normal." I said as I enter for the second.

"Ami-chan, I'm here for you." Ryuu comes in third and Ami comes last. "If you get scared, you can hang onto me if you like." He said coolly in front of her, even if you see that he is a little afraid and Ami is not.

"I'm not the slightest bit scared here." She said with a disinterested look.

"Oh..."

As we walk down the alley for a few seconds, Ban and I stopped right where the place has the sun flexing. But there are two people sitting there.

"This place didn't invite honor students like you to come." Said a short girl.

The short girl has a long dark yellow hair tied with an orange rope. She had a white bandana and brown eyes. She wore a large red shirt with very long sleeves that also covers her hands. She had bandages covered on her chest, she wears red kendo pants tied with a black belt and a pair of black shoes with white socks.

"Go back to your classrooms and study." Said a big guy.

The guy has a black-haired boy with fish-like eyes and puffy eyebrows and a sausage mouth, with dark green black hat letting her hair see. He wore only a dark green shirt with three unused yellow buttons, had bandages tied on his hips, wore dark green trousers with Japanese geta sandals.

Obviously we are cautious with them.

"Don't you know where you are?" Asked the short girl.

"Yeah, that's why we're here. We're looking for Hanzou Gouda!" Ban said.

"That Gouda is a thief!" Ami added.

"And using a fake prepaid card is obviously a thief!" I said to the girl in front of us.

Then a laugh came behind us, we only turned to see a gray-skinned boy with a spiked black collar, sick and messy green hair. He wore a brown school uniform, a white shirt and gray checked trousers, a pair of black shoes.

"There's another one." Ryuu said.

"Riko, Tetsuo, it's these guys. The _ones_ trying _to sniff out Hanzou-kun_." Said the gray-skinned boy.

_'Is it me or has anyone commented on the color of your skin?'_ I mentally asked.

Then the two guys behind us came up.

"These guys, huh?" The short girl replied.

"I don't know what you want with Hanzou-kun, but if you don't want any trouble, get out of here ASAP." The boy with the gray skin said.

"You guys are his pals, aren't you?" Ban said while we are surrounded.

"Not exactly." The boy with the gray skin said.

"Hanzou-kun is our fellow comrade." Said the big boy.

"Then how about we do an introduction?" The short girl said.

"Here we go." The big boy agreed.

"We're doing _that_?" The gray-skinned boy asked a little uncertainly about _"that"_ what he said.

"Huh?" We are confused about what they are going to do.

Then they start making the presentation, the first being the short girl who pulled out an LBX with a feminine appearance.

LBX who has a low girl had a head with yellow hair and furious red eyes. The rest of the body is white with red and white red straps with a pink sphere in the chest. The most particular thing was her legs which was a mobile gravity model. LBX wielded a gun.

"**_Queen Riko!_**" She introduced herself.

The second is the big guy who introduced his LBX. His LBX looks like a cyan-colored amphibian type. He had four-clawed hands, the head looks like a lobster with two antennae and red eyes. In the center it looks like a camera, on the chest it had a yellow decoration. The legs are the scuba diver types and a blue pina behind.

"**_Nazu Tetsuo!_**" He introduced himself.

Then the last member of the trio, the gray-skinned boy showed his LBX which is an anthropomorphic chameleon type with yellow and green color, a tail, claws and a triangular face. I could say that it's a little cool, I love anthropomorphic types.

"**_Mad Dog Ginji!_**" He introduces himself

"**_The Four Devas, Gouda's Gang of Three!_**" Said the short girl who is now called Riko.

"That's us!" The two said, the fat boy is called Testuo and the gray-skinned boy is called Ginji.

"..." Me, Ban, Ami and Ryuu were silent from the scene from their ways of presenting themselves to do ridiculous poses and we have a sweat falling on the face. _'Those three are stupid?' _We thought the same way.

"That's why I said didn't want to do it!" Said the gray-skinned boy.

"Oh, be quiet! I'll show these guys what happens when you stumble upon us!" Riko said while holding a small blue cube with a white button.

"A battle?" Ban said as we got ready, Ryuu seems to be a little scared.

"D-Cube, expand!" She said and threw the cube on the ground which turned into a fortified box with the jungle diorama as a battlefield.

The camp also had a castle and pond.

"A jungle diorama?" Ami said.

"Go, Queen!" Riko sent LBX now called **_Queen_** on the field.

"Nazu, come on down!" Tetsuo sent LBX called _**Nazu**_ on the field.

"Mad Dog!" Ginji sent out his LBX, **_Mad Dog_**.

"They all look pretty strong." Ban said.

"Hey, Mr. Energetic Honor Student. You really wanna do this?" Ginji said.

"Yeah, I will!" Ban said.

"Then go all four together, there is no problem for us to face all four of you!" Riko said.

"We will tear your LBX to pieces!" Tetsuo said.

"It doesn't matter if you are in advantage, we will win!" Ginji said.

"So let's do it guys!" I said Ban and Ami nodded, Ryuu was a little uncertain.

"Ryuu, let's go! Kunoichi, head out!" Ami said and sent out a green-eyed, female-shaped pink LBX with green hair, feet in the shape of heels and weapons are green-bladed kunai.

This LBX is called _**Kunoichi**_.

"Buld, take off!" Ryuu sent out his LBX which is in the shape of an orange tank warrior with the helmet in the shape of a bull horn, had a number 23 like that of Ryuu on the armor of the lower torso, his foot are of tracked wheels, armed with a great battle ax.

This LBX is called _**Buld**_.

"Go!" Ban activated AX-00 and sent her out.

"Come on, Zero-One!" I said sending Zero-One together with Ami's Kuoichi, Ryuu's Buld and Ban's AX-00.

Then the four LBXs landed in front of the opposing LBXs, Queen, Nazu and Mad Dog.

The three trio immediately watch Ban's LBX.

"That LBX still has nothing but its Cover Pad!" Riko said mocking.

"Are you really going to fight with that bare-thin armor?" Ginji mocked asking.

"This also applies to you boy!" Tetsuo pointed to me. "Your LBX doesn't even seem suitable for combat with the Cover Pad, and it doesn't even have a weapon!" He said as Riko and Ginji laugh immediately.

"Is that okay, Ban, Hira?" Ryuu asked worriedly.

"It's fine. If we win, you'll tell us where Gouda is, got it?" Ban said.

"If you win, that is." Riko said.

"Regulation?" Ami asked.

"Free for all." Tetsuo said.

"Okay, then it's Unlimited." Ban said and turned to me. "Hira, I'm counting on you as well as yesterday."

"Sure." I said and took out Progrise Key: Rising Hopper. Obviously those present are confused. Then I pressed the button.

**\- Jump! -**

Obviously this sound surprised them, except for Ban who already knows what happens. Then I go to the scanner.

**\- Authorize! -**

Then the usual music theme of the transformation of Kamen Rider Zero-One resounded the alley entirely.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Earth's Orbit)**

High in earth's orbit, the satellite Zea's lens glowes yellow before a beam of light shot down to where the Ban's group.

* * *

**Hira's Pov**

Suddenly a green neon ray hits my LBX Comander from the sky surprising Ami, Ryuu and the trio of the four gangs.

From the camera on the back of my LBX Comander fired the green beam out onto the battlefield which turned into a red-eyed metal cradle grasshopper that jumped around my LBX and LBX allies.

"What is that grasshopper that keeps jumping around!" Riko asked with a smile.

"And where does that green ray come from?" Tetsuo asked.

"And what the hell is this music!" Ginji asked.

"But what's going on?" Ryuu asked in confusion as he watched the grasshopper jump around.

"What do you keep Hira?" Ami asked me.

"Look and and you will see." I said and entered my Progrise Key.

**\- Progrise! -**

Then the silver triangle circle moved to the left and detected the half-covered part of my LBX Comander detected a white circle with a green border and a grasshopper symbol. And on my visual it has the word **'****Progrise complete'**.

**\- To-Bia Ga Rise! Rising Hopper! -**

Then the metal grasshopper jumped happily around my LBX and detached itself in small parts dropping also the Attache Calibur which floats near my LBX, which is now absorbing the parts of the grasshopper for completing the rest of its missing armor.

**\- A Jump to the Sky turns to a Rider Kick! -**

Once fully equipped it is ready for battle!

Obviously everyone except Ban is completely surprised and speechless.

"What..." Riko spoke.

"The..." Tetsuo added.

"Hell?" Ginji finished the rest of the words.

"Wow!" Ryuu was surprised at what he sees in his eyes.

"So this would be the true form of Zero-One full armor?" Ami asked in surprise.

"I was also surprised when I saw it in action." Ban said.

"Even if you only hooked with an armor nothing will change on your defeat!" Riko said as she pulled herself together after the transformation show.

"Well, now that you're done let's start the battle." Ginji said.

"Well, battle start!" Ban said and the battle of LBX begins.

**Insert BGM: Danball Senki OST 18 Duel!**

Obviously Ban was the first to make the first move, commanding AX-00 to attack Queen. AX-00 gave a stab to Queen, who quickly dodged with movable anti-gravity.

"This guy's fast!" Riko said with a smile, but obviously it's just a joke. "Just kidding." Then she commanded Queen to shoot bullets at AX-00.

**\- Blade Rise! -**

I immediately command my Zero-One by jumping straight in front of AX-00 using the Attache Calibur blocking the bullets without problems, but AX-00 has already suffered three shots.

"Damn it! All that damage from one attack?" Ban asked.

"Ban, don't attack all by yourself, you risk being defeated." I said.

"You'll Break Over in a flash if you get hit in that condition!" Ami explained.

"Didn't I tell you! The Cover Pad just makes you a bluffer!" Riko said as Nazu appeared outside the pond in front of Kunoichi di Ami, who shot some water bullets.

"How's this?" Tetsuo asked seeing Kuoichi in defense. "My Nazu is amphibious!"

Then Ami commanded Kunoichi by dodging the water bullets.

Then several bullets fired by Quenn are heading towards Zero-One. Obviously I immediately gave Zero-One the command to dodge and parry some with Attache Calibur.

"Ryuu, cover Ami and Hira!" Ban called Ryuu, but seems unable to follow our speed.

"Wait a sec, I can't keep up!" He said.

But he did command his Buld to help us get attacked immediately by Rika's Queen.

"What happened to that three-fold pursuit speed?" Ami asked.

"I didn't think I'd be up against a hovering type!" He said.

"Our first catch has been decided." Riko said looking at Ryuu's Buld in trouble. "Tetsuo!" She called the big boy.

"Roger!" He said and they begin to attack Ryuu's Buld.

"Ryuu!" Ami called commanding Kunoichi to save Ryuu's Buld.

"Hold on!" I control my Zero-One by supporting them.

"We're coming now!" Ban said commanding AX-00 to help him.

Queen then fired missiles at us, of course I used the Zero-One Rising Hopper Form super jump dodging the attack, but Ami's Kunoichi and AX-00 failed and were pushed away.

"Ban! Ami!" I call worried.

Suddenly out of nowhere an attack struck my Zero-One causing it to fall to the ground, removing some of its vital point and surprising me.

_'Where did that attack come from?'_ I think as I try to give Zero-One the lead.

Nazu fired water bullets at Ryuu's Buld and Queen will know bullet bursts at Buld. Both enemy LBXs fire the bullet bursts that cause Ryuu's Buld in difficulty, which has given no command and is being destroyed in pieces.

**_*Boom!*_**

"No way..." Ryuu was shocked to see his LBX destroyed.

"One in the bag!" Riko said happily.

"Yup." Tetsuo agreed.

"Their teamwork is good." Ban said.

"I guess they aren't called the Four Devas just for the name." Ami said.

_'There is something strange, where did that attack come from? And then why did we forget something?'_ I think as I try to understand what's wrong. But I also have to admit that their teamwork is exceptional.

"I probably won't even have to do anything." Ginji said.

"Hm?" But then I looked at the battlefield and I see that Mad Dog is missing. _'Wait... where the other LBX?'_ I thought.

Then Ryuu took the rest of his destroyed LBX and left. "I'm going home." He said.

"Ryuu!" Ban called out to him.

"Ban, concentrate on the battle!" Ami said.

"You guys can leave too." Ginji said.

"I'm not leaving!" Ban said. Commanding his AX-00 into battle by dodging several Nazu bullets and he blew himself up only to be punched by Queen.

Then ami commanded Kunoichi to give offense attacks, but the opponent commanded Nazu in a mistral way that dodged every attack and jumped into the water.

I, on the other hand, was using Hopper Eyes analyzing the field in search of something suspicious, while helping out Ban fighting Rika's Queen. But due to Rika's LBX mobility she has anti-gravity ability which allows us to fly and dodge our attacks.

"This is their home ground. They know this terrain." Ami said.

"We'll be done in at this rate. We have to do something!" Ban said.

Then suddenly I get a message from Zea satellite showing me the jungle diarama map, and my Zero-One sent me a signal to attack at a red dot in my southwest location.

_'Are you helping me?'_ I think. Then on the screen he says to put my Progrise Key on the bottom of my Zero-One LBX Comander.

Without thinking twice I immediately took out my Progrise Key and I can see that there is also another place to insert the Progrise Key which was located under the LBX Comander lower part which has a slot to insert. I fall back on my Progrise Key.

"Hira, why are you taking out the Progrise Key?" Ban asks me.

"What are you doing? Are you thinking of running away and giving up the battle?" Rika asked jokingly.

"Do you really think I'm trying to escape?" I said confusingly for the three opponents, then put the Progrise Key into the bottom of my LBX Comander. "There's only one guy who can stop you... And that's me!"

**\- Progrise Key Confirmed. Ready to utilize. Grasshopper's Ability! -**

"Then try it!" Tetsuo said commanding his Nazu.

Then I immediately command my Zero-One by jumping into the sky with Attache Calibur ready and suddenly Tetsuo's Nazu popped out of the pond, without thinking twice jumped in the air again and with my luck that entered my range of attack.

"I'm just waiting for this!" I said with a smile pressing the button of the final attack.

**\- Rising Kaban Strash! -**

Then Nazu started firing several water bullets, but I command my Zero-One by making him parry all the water bullets and giving Nazu a sharp cut with a strong blow while the blade is wrapped in green energy. Then the blade entered Nazu's head.

**ラ**  
**イ**  
**ジ**  
**ン**  
**グ**  
**カ**  
**バ**  
**ン**  
**ス**  
**ト**  
**ラ**  
**ッ**  
**シ**  
**ュ**

Finally, Zero-One cut Nazu in half. Obviously the trio were completely surprised.

**\- ライジングカバンストラッシュ (Rising Kaban Strash!) -**

Then my Zero-One landed safely and Tetsuo's Nazu exploded defeated.

**_*Boom!*_**

"One is down." I said with a smile as I put the Progrise Key back in its place.

"Great, Hira!" Ban said

"T-This guy defeat me?" Tetsuo asked desperately after I destroyed his LBX.

"What're you going?!" Rika is obviously angry.

"I know Tetsuo slipped up again." Ginji said.

"Awesome Hira!" Ban flattered me.

"You did it, Hira." Ami said.

"Guess there's no helping it. It's been a long time since I've gone in!" Ginji said he commanded his Mad Dog to attack AX-00.

"Bring it!" Ban said, but before Ban manages to attack Mad Dog by commanding AX-00, the enemy LBX disappears. "It disappeared!"

"Where could it be?" He said.

"Ban, behind you!" Ami and I warned Ban.

Mad Dog used the claw to attack AX-00 from behind, then jumped away.

_'Now I understand why I was attacked from nowhere so suddenly, damn him!'_ I mentally melidic.

The condition of AX-00 is now in critical condition with several damaged parts with almost exhausted life points.

"It can't take any more hits!" Ban said, then Mad Dog reappears.

"Watch out!" Ami commanded Kunoichi tried to reach, I did too, but Queen blocked our way.

"Don't forget about me you two!" Rika said using the Queen blocking our way.

"Who forgets you!" I said commanding my LBX making it take a big leap that overtook Queen.

"What a jump!" She said.

With my command, Zero-One parried Mad Dog's attack with the Attache Calibur by protecting AX-00 just in time and giving him a cut by injuring him.

"Damn you!" Ginji said and switched his LBX back to invisible mode.

"Thanks Hira!" Ban thanked me.

Then Mad Dog and Queen moved on to attack Kunoichi.

"Don't think about trying!" I said giving the command to my Zero-One, launching the Attache Calibur towards Queen hitting her and I command my Zero-One with a super fast jump giving a powerful Rider Kick on Rika's LBX sending her to crash against with Mad Dog together preventing the Chameleon-themed LBX to attack Kunoichi. Then I commanded Zero-One, took the Attache Calibur by running towards the two enemy LBXs giving them bursts of punches, then rips with Attache Calibur and inverted kick sending them in the air, then I gave a command to Zero-One, which jumped into the air giving a kick backwards making them crash to the ground by removing several life points.

"Thanks Hira!" Ami thanked me.

"You're welcome." I nodded before concentrating.

"Damn, that LBX has a powerful kick, he managed to send half of my Queen's life bar away." Rika said annoyed.

"Then we have to eliminate him first since he also sent half of mine." Ginji said and passed his Mad Dog invisibly.

"Think about trying again." I said as I command mine Zero-One.

My LBX is about to prepare for the counterattack, but suddenly it is moving a little lame.

"Huh?" I immediately notice this problem.

"Oh? Apparently the attack before has finally had an effect." Ginji said grinning as Mad Dog suddenly appears behind Zero-One giving him an attack.

"Zero-One!" I said trying to take control.

"Don't think about trying!" Rika commanded Quen by firing several bullet bursts.

"Hira, I'm coming!" Ami commanded Kunoichi by attacking Queen.

"Hira are you okay?" Ban asked.

"Just not very well, and apparently the back is suffering from a failure." I said while the vital point of Zero-One is not at risk, but with a broken back it limits its movements.

Suddenly with my instinct Zero-One command protecting it from a sudden attack by Mad Dog. But with that attack the vital point of my LBX is now in the middle.

"Oh? You noticed me, but it's too late now!" Ginji said as he took another hit on Zero-One.

Just the attack was about to hit on Zero-One, out of nowhere appears a Warrior-themed LBX defending my LBX from Mad Dog with the shield.

Obviously Ban and I are surprised, but Ami immediately recognizes this Warrior.

"That Warrior...!" She said.

"Tch!" Ginji then activated Mad Dog's invisible ability by hiding himself.

"Kazu!" Ban said he was surprised to see his friend here.

"Kazuya!" I said.

"You came!" Ami said.

"I told you to forget it. You two are so hopeless. Besides, I'm happy that Hira is helping you." He said.

"Watch out, his LBX can disapper." I said as Kazuya enters with us.

"Huh? That's pretty interesting function." He said.

"Even if you bring in extra help, that blue and grasshopper guy's done with one more hit!" Rika commanding Queen to shoot AX-00 and Zero-One.

Obviously I commanded Zero-One, dodging the attack while AX-00 for some reason quickly dodged alone without any command from Ban.

"Huh? It's dodging automatically." Ban surprised. "All right, now!" Then he commanded AX-00 by jumping into the sky by cutting Queen in two.

**_*Boom!*_**

"No way, Queen lost?!" Rika was shocked to see her LBX defeated.

"Nice work, Ban." Kazuya said as AX-00 landed on the ground together with our LBX.

"One more left." He said.

"What should we do?" Ami asked.

"Leave this to me!" Kazuya said then commanded Warrior waiting for the right moment.

"Think you can use sense Mad Dog?" Ginji asked with great confidence.

Then a few seconds in the bushes they emit their little ones.

"Over there!" Kazuya said by commanding Warrior who threw a strange purple capsule on the ground and exploded that he hit Mad Dog paralyzing him.

"There he is!" I said.

"Bingo!" Kazuya smiled.

"A magnetic bomb? You trickster!" Ginji said.

"How's that? Now you can't hide!" Kazuya said.

"All right, let's finish it! Ikuso Hira!" Ban said he was preparing the final attack by entering the attack command on AX-00.

"Oh!" I then pressed the Progrise Key ready for Rising Impact!

**\- Rising Impact! -**

So AX-00 started charging against Mad Dog with his iron stick while my Zero-One made a great leap and charged quickly to the last enemy LBX with a piercing kick.

"Go!" Ban and I said simultaneously.

So AX-00 used the iron stick which penetrated the enemy LBX's stomach and moved away immediately as Zero-One's piercing butt completely pierced Mad Dog.

**ラ**  
**イ**  
**ジ**  
**ン**  
**グ**  
**イ**  
**ン**  
**パ**  
**ク**  
**ト**

And he completely destroyed it by letting the pieces fly away and Zero-One landed on his feet.

**\- ****ライジングインパクト**** (Rising Impact!) -**

Finally enemy LBX explodes into pieces.

_***Boom!***_

**BGM End**

"We won!" Ami said.

"We did it, Ban, Hira." Kazuya said.

"Good job, Ban." I said giving a thumbs up.

"I can't believe we lost..." Ginji and Tetsuo said in shock.

"Withdraw!" Rika said and the trio ran away.

"Wait! Tell us where Gouda is!" I said.

"He's right!" Ami said.

"No way!" Rika refused.

"What's with them?!" Ami was a little angry.

"Kazu, thanks." Ban thanked Kazuya.

"You guys went overboard when you don't even know who Gouda is." Kazuya said as he sighed.

"All right, we're going in." Ami said.

"Oh, wait." Ban stopped Ami. "We need to repair this guy."

"Me too." I said.

So Ban and I started repairing our LBXs. A few minutes later we finished repairing and headed to the final hiding place in a warehouse. A few seconds later we decided to enter.

"Gouda is here." Ban said and headed for the revolving door. He pushes him by opening the door. Once opened we saw a boy in front of us.

We went up to the fortified box, but suddenly the door was closed by the trio that we defeated.

"I was waiting for you." Said the boy.

"You're...!" Ban looked at the boy in front of us.

"Hanzou Gouda?" I added as I wait for the word.

"That's right." he said.

The must be the leader of the trio, he wore a Showa-era gang leader robe, a traditional black uniform consisting of a long-tailed shirt and sometimes with a wooden sword. His chest is naked. He has long black pants and a white belt. Wear a few centimeters tall wooden sandals. His hair and eyes are both aqua green.

He had an LBX on his left shoulder with his same pose. But because of the light it is not clear what shape it is, but the only thing that is recognizable is that it seems to have a large pointed sword positioned on the right shoulder like the boy with the wooden sword.

"I'm Hanzou." Said the guy, his is Hanzou Gouda.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): Here is the second chapter. What do you think of this chapter? I know that having four people to fight three is pretty unfair, but given that they are called into a stronger and more reliable trio than Gouda therefore I thought of making them look arrogant, but not too arrogant. I had already thought of a perfect way for Hira to participate in the race and others, but for others Kamen Rider from the Zero-One series I have yet to prepare that you will find out later. ****If you find any mistakes tell me immediately, I will try to improve also in the third chapter.**

**For now I am also looking for any errors before I send this chapter so I have already finished the third chapter about three or fourth day before I publish it, but now we think about it later. ****And then I know that the battle seems not too developed, but if they have more enemies to face then I could commit more to writing the battle scene, but since Tetsuo seems to be the most supid of the trio I thought it would be better to follow the plot of the history. Since Ban has defeated two LBX as in the previous chapter instead of three, since it is Hira (my OC) who has defeated one as in the previous one, and also in this one. Maybe I will do a chapter dedicated to him after a suitable chapter arrived where he will fight with more other forms together with Ban, Ami or Kazuya in a dedicated chapter, for now wait.**

**In the next chapter, will I follow as the Kamen Rider Zero-One episode that used another Progrise Key in combat, but used "Bite Shark"? This is to be seen, what kind of Progrise Key will they use instead of Bite Shark? Do you have any suggestions for me since Zero-One will face Gouda's Destroyer, what kind of Progrise Key should I use? (Not the super ones and not even Breaking Mammut in this chapter, only the theoretical ones and the basic ones).**

**We will now respond to your reviews**

**yogaratw607: **No, once I have the PS4, but now it's broken, moreover I never play other games besides Crash Titans. So I'm sorry I can't do this. But if it is samurai I think it is only suitable for Kamen Rider Gaim as in the sengoku era. But I'm already planning on this, so 'gomen!'

**Guest DCDGojira: **Thanks for appreciation. While if I have to do OC for Vulcan, Valkyrie, Jin, Horobi and Thuoser I still have to think about it, and then I have already thought a part for them, obviously I won't tell you how. You'll find out if you read it slowly. Obviously the Zaia Enterprise exists only that I don't want to get it on the scene so fast.

**Leave some comments and I like it and see you in the next chapter of Kamen Rider Zero-One and with the fantastic LBX. If you have any ideas or suggestions, comment and try to see if it applies. And then without flames thanks.**

**See you at the next chapter**


	3. God of Hell and Power of 100 Bombs!

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this third chapter of "Senki Zero-One eXperience". ****Sorry if I've been absent this month, but now we're finally in the battle against Hanzou Gouda and his Hakai-O. In this chapter I have already finally decided which Key Progress I will use for my OC on its Zero-One. And since when has a person asked me if an Izu LBX ever exists? Yes, but not now, will it appear in the next chapters and when will the enemies and Zaia Enterprise appear? You will find out after reading this story, and then, as you know, Metal Cluster Hooper is already out, obviously my OC does not have it, but will get it later in the future.**

**And then you will need to know that my OC uses the names of the other characters to converse instead of calling them by surname, for example Hanzou Gouda, who was only called Hanzou by him, but I will try to also use the surnames of other people if necessary.**

**Important note:**

**_1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;_**

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kamen Rider from tokusatsu series ****written and illustrated by Shōtarō Ishinomori** **and Danball Senki which is a video game for portable consoles of 2011 produced by the Japanese house Level-5. I don't even own BGM, but I only have my ideas, OCs and stories.**

* * *

**Senki Zero-One eXperience**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

_Hira Fushimi, a young thirteen year old boy was suddenly transported to the other world, or to have gone to the distant future of Earth where there are robots called LBX._

_After his meeting with Ban and his friends, then I meet the mysterious woman who entrusts Ban with a briefcase, which contains an LBX named AX-00._

_After they arrived in Kitajima Model Shop, Ban and Hira told everything that happened yesterday, obviously the owner said to take care of LBX and celebrate for Ban who is now allowed to have LBX, and decided to give Achilles to Ban, but unfortunately it has already been sold, but then he realizes that it has been stolen because the prepaid card is fake._

_Then Ban decided to find Achilles with the help of Hira, Ami and a boy named Ryuu Daikouji, who was then defeated by the three musketeers of Hanzou Gouda from the battle of LBX and ran away leaving the three to fight._

_Before Zero-One was attacked an LBX Warrior appears who rescued Hira's LBX, thanks to Kazuya, then finally managed to defeat the three musketeers and finally found the so-called boy who stole Achilles, Hanzou Gouda._

* * *

**Hira's Pov**

**(Warehouse)**

In front of us is the same boy, Hanzou Gouda, who stole Achilles, right in front of us, who has now sat on the red sofa.

"So you're the ones? The first kids sniffing around for me." He asked us.

"Give back Achilles!" Ban said.

Then the guy, Hanzou, pulled out the same box that holds Achilles in front of us.

"You mean this?" He isse.

"Give that back, you thief!" Ami said.

"Don't accuse people like that. I was protecting this." He said.

"Protecting it?" Ami and Kazuya were a little confused about what he said.

"Why do you have to protect it?" I said.

"A certain someone asked me to do it. He told me recover it before some bad grownups kiddies like you tried to use it." He explained.

_'Wow, talk like he's already an adult...'_ I think while Ami and Kazuya were obviously a little offended.

"What?" Kazuya spoke.

"Kiddies? You're a Jr. High School student just like the rest of us!" Ami said.

"The store owner was going to give me that Armor Frame as a present. Give it back!" Ban said.

Suddenly Hanzou threw the box towards Ban, who took it. Obviously we are a little confused about what he has done.

"My _**Hakai-O (Destroyer)**_ wasn't a good fit for that Armor Frame." He said and pointed the wooden sword at us. "Use it and fight me. With my Hakai-O."

This surprised us.

_'Hakai-O...'_ I think as I look at the LBX on his left shoulder.

LBX looked like a two-legged lion with a heavy sword weapon in one hand. The pieces of armor of his LBX is black, gray, and orange red with the hole chest that seems to have the ability to shoot something. His stature was taller and more obsolete, he seems more suited to the fight with bad strength, and he seems slow, but with more defenses and strength.

"I'll give it to you if you win. But if you lose, I'll take it and your Core Skeleton." He said it shocked us. Obviously the trio of Hanzou laughed.

"It doesn't look like they'll let us leave without a battle." Kazuya said.

"You are right." I said.

"It's totally one-sided." Ami said.

"I'll gove you a handicap. You can go 4-on-1 agaist me." Hanzou said.

"What?" Kazuya spoke in surprise.

"He's really confident about this." Ami said.

"What do we do, Ban?" Kazuya asked. "His LBX is known as the Destruction God of Hell. It's not an LBX you can win against with a unfamiliar machine." He explained.

Ban thought for a few seconds and said. "Fine. I'll accept your challenge. This is my LBX. So I'll protect it." He said.

Obviously Kazuya seemed to expect it. "Oh geez."

"Then it's decided." I said.

"That's just how it is." Ami said. "Wll, it'll work out if it's 4-on-1."

"You two are sure carefree. Besides, this also applies to you, Hira." Kazuya said.

* * *

**\- Progrise 03: God of Hell and Power of 100 Bombs! -**

* * *

Then we started to prepare for the LBX battle, I was giving some checks on the damage my LBX received after the previous battle.

Kazuya was giving some fixes on his Warrior on some systems.

Ami instead was giving the same settled on her Kunoichi.

Ban is now adding Achilles's armor pieces.

Then Ami spoke. "He's got a Blower type with a large build."

"It's probably rather limited in mobility, but this is AX-00's fist time in a battle using an Armor Frame. Keep your distance until you get used to it." Kazuya proposed to Ban.

"Hit and run, right?" Ban said.

"Then I'll be a decoy and attract his attention. I'll enhance Kunoichi's mobility with speed setting." Ami proposed as he made changes to her Konuochi.

"Then I'll set up to fire mid-range with Warrior by setting hit accuracy as priority." Kazuya said giving some changes to his Warrior.

"Then I'll try to support on both sides by giving more chance in the battle." I said as I finished making some changes for the battle against that LBX, while I have already thought about the rest, I look at my bag while I take out a red Progrise Key with the image of a tiger. _'I just have to find the perfect timing to use it.'_

"Okay, me too." Ban said as he puts the Achilles's pieces on his LBX. After a few seconds or minutes, he finally finished putting Achilles' pieces on his LBX. "It's done." Then he holds his AX-00, which is now Achilles, in his hand. "My LBX... Achilles!"

"Picking a fight against the Destruction God of Hell will be the end of you. You'll feel nothing but regret after he turns your LBX into scrap." Riko said.

"I'm sure they'll cry when they break. How sad, how pathetic!" Ginji said and laughed.

_'Say it yourself since we also destroyed your LBX.'_ I speak mentally as we finish fixing our LBX.

Then we are in front of the Roman-themed battlefield D-Cube.

"Warrior, coming down!" Kazuya sent Warrior to the field armed with an assault rifle.

"Kunoichi, head out!" Ami sent Kunoichi to the field.

"We're going, Achilles!" Ban sent Achilles to the armed camp with a spear and a shield.

"Let's do it, Zero-One!" I send Zero-One to the field and immediately took the Progrise Key in my hand.

"Go, Hakai-O!" Hanzou sent out his Hakai-O. Then he looked at my LBX. "Hey, your LBX is missing some Armer Frames." He said.

"Wait and see." I said as I hit the Progrise Key button.

**\- Jump! -**

Then they scan it into my Zero-One LBX Comander.

**\- Authorize! -**

Then the same musical theme of the transformation rang in the warehouse, surprising Hanzou.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Earth's Orbit)**

High in earth's orbit, the satellite Zea's lens glowes yellow before a beam of light shot down to where the warehouse.

* * *

**Hira's Pov**

Then a yellow-green light shot through my LBX Comander more surprising Hanzou. Then the light flashed across the battlefield turning into the mechanical grasshopper jumping around my LBX.

"So your LBX works like this." Kazuya said a little surprised.

"Yes." I said.

"Leader! Be careful!" Rika warned Hanzou.

Then I insert the Progrise Key into the Zero-One LBX Comander.

**\- Progrise! -**

Then the grasshopper jumped around my LBX transforming into pieces which was absorbed by the LBX, completing the armor. And on my visual it has the word **'Progrise complete'**.

**\- To-Bia Ga Rise! Rising Hopper!**

And finally the Attache Calibur appears in the hand of Zero-One.

**\- A Jump to the Sky turns to a Rider Kick! -**

"Hoh, this is really interesting." Hanzou said while I and others are ready for battle.

**Insert BGM: Danball Senki OST 18 Duel!**

Ami and I attack first.

"Here we come!" She commanded Kunoichi, charging quickly against Hakai-O.

**\- Blade Rise! -**

I activated the Attache Calibur system.

"Take this!" I said commanded my Zero-On with his super high speed jump giving a flying kick.

Hanzou noted, commanded his Hakai-O who used the giant spiked sword hitting Kunoichi and Zero-One, who dodged by jumping over Hakai-O and commanded my Zero-One by doing a somersault jump in midair dodging his attack.

After Zero-One landed behind Hakai-O, I immediately gave the command to attack him quickly, sending him back a little surprising him.

"Did you manage to push my Hakai-O back?" Hanzou spoke in surprise.

Then Warrior used the assault rifle by shooting at Hakai-O, who used the giant sword and spoke the bullets while I command my LBX away from Hakai-O giving Achilles a chance to attack.

"Now, Ban!" I said.

"There! Charge, Achilles!" Ban commanded Achilles, loading the spear ready to attack Hakai-O, and hit it sending him out of balance.

"He sent him flying! It's so powerful!" Ami said surprised seeing Achilles' power.

"And fast!" Kazuya said.

"And he also has an excellent response to the command." I said.

Then Hakai-o resumes the position and attacks Achilles.

"Block it, Achilles!" Ban commanded Achilles who easily stopped Hakai-O's attack by surprising Hanzou.

"He took Hakai-O's sword head on!" He said.

"Awesome... Achilles is awesome!" Ban was speechless, seeing Achilles so strong.

"Interesting. Show me more of that power!" Hanzou said.

But Kazuya commanded Warrior using the assault rifle targeting Hakai-O, who parried with the giant sword.

Then I command Zero-One loading towards Hakai-O, giving quick strikes and dodging some heavy sword attacks while Kunoichi made quick cuts then jumping off avoiding being hit and Warrior fired again while being parried by Hakai-O. Then Achiles took a powerful blow sending him back as we resumed the same strategy.

"Hit and run. So they're attacking as they keep their distance." Ginji guessed.

"I see. They thought this through." Tetsuo said as if he already understood.

"But using petty tricks won't let you escape from the Destruction God of Hell." Riko said confidently watching the battle.

While Hakai-O was parrying the bullets, Kunoichi ran after and hit Hakai-O and ducked to dodge the lion-themed LBX attack.

"Keeping a distance was the right thing to do." Ami said.

"Kazu, your strategy is right on spot!" Ban said.

I look at Hanzou and I notice that he doesn't seem in the least worried, and as if he is looking for a right moment to attack us. _'Maybe he has an ace up his sleeve.'_ I think as I use the Hopper Antenna and Hopper Eyes to analyze Hakai-O, trying to find out what else it has.

"Let's bring him down like this." Kazuya proposed.

"You overestimated yourself by going 4-on-1." Ami said.

**End BGM**

Then Hanzou smiled. "You don't get it. 4-on-1 just means I'll pummel all three of you in one battle!" Then he pointed the wooden sword straight at us, surprising us.

"It's started, Leader's show of destruction." Riko said.

Suddenly my Zero-One finished analyzing, sending me the information about Hakai-O, and then I notice a very particular information. _'A cannon?'_ I look at Hakai-O's chest and immediately begin to understand. _'Is a cannon!'_

"Eat this!" Hanzou said by pressing the button on his LBX Comander. Then in Hakai-O's chest he generated an energetic fireball on his chest which was a cannon.

"Ban, dodge it!" I said to Ban.

"Huh?"

"Gaou Cannon!" Hanzou spoke the name of the move.

**\- 我王砲 (Gaou Cannon) -**

Then Hakai-O finished loading his energies into the cannon funnels and fired a very powerful blast right at Achilles.

_***Boom!***_

Once hit, the impact caused a large amount of fumes around the battlefield, covering the view of our LBX, while I activating the Hopper Antenna, Hopper Signal and Hopper Eyes system trying to get more vision.

"Where did he go?" Kazuya said.

"What's going on? I can't see anything!" Ban said while in his LBX Comander, he saw only smoke after that attack.

"Guys, calm down, I detect its movement." I said while on my screen he detected everyone else with Hopper Eyes X-ray by combining with Antenna and Signal. Suddenly I took over Hakai-O just behind Achilles. "Ban! Behind you!" I warn Ban, but it's too late.

"Take this!" Hanzou said, commanding Hakai-O charged straight to Achilles.

"What?" Ban said, not having time to act to command Achilles.

I try to reach Achilles, commanding Zero-One.

"Dodge it, Ban!" But Kazuya commanded his Warrior who is closest to Achilles, pushing Achilles away.

"Go flying!" His Hakai-O collided with Warrior making him fly. "Scream!" He commanded Hakai-O, kicking Warrior sending him into the air.

"Warrior!" Kazuya exclaimed desperately looking at his Warrior.

"To smithereens!" Then he commanded Hakai-O who used the heavy sword cut Warrior.

_***Boom!***_

Destroying it completely, leaving only the pieces and the assault rifle shocking us. Kazuya lost.

"No way..." Kazuya was shocked to see his LBX destroyed.

"Engrave that sight in your mind. This is the Destruction God of Hell, Hakai-O!" Hanzou said to us.

"He did it." Tetsuo smiled.

"Too bad for them." Rika said.

"Kazu..." Ban worried about Kazuya.

"Kunoichi" Ami shouted.

Right now we see Hakai-O holding Kunoichi's head firmly as she tried to free herself from Hakai-O's grip.

"Let go of Kunoichi!" I quickly command my Zero-One by charging towards Hakai-O.

Hanzou noted, commanding Hakai-O, using the heavy sword to hit my LBX while holding Kunoichi with his left arm. Commanding my LBX, dodging the attack with a hopper jump and landing behind, then hitting the Attache Calibur hard on Hakai-O's left arm, causing him to let go of Kunoichi, freeing her.

"Not bad." Hanzou said amused.

"Thanks Hira!" Ami thanked me by commanding Kunoichi keeping distance from Hakai-O.

He nodded, but then suddenly Hakai-O appears in front of my Zero-One, and for a hair I manage to give the command of action, making act immediately before Hakai-O gave a clean blow to my LBX, parrying the heavy sword of Hakai-O with Attache Calibur.

"Ban, concentrate on the battle." Ban then looked at Kazuya. "It's not over yet."

"Kazu..." Then Kazu nodded and Ban nodded the same. "All right. Achilles!"

Ban commanded Achilles charging against Hakai-O causing him to lose his balance while I command my Zero-One by repelling the heavy sword with Attache Calibur. Then I take this opportunity to command Zero-One to kick Hakai-O in mid-air, sending it a little further away and giving us some space.

"Thanks Ban." I said thanking Ban.

Ban nodded as we concentrated on the battle.

"You'll pay for destroying Kazu's Warrior!" Ami said, commanding Kunoichi by charging towards Hakai-O and dodged the attack by jumping over it.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Hanzou said, he commanded Hakai-O who aimed the heavy sword at hitting Kunoichi causing it to fall to the ground.

"Ami!" I said.

"Why, you..." Ban then commanded Achilles attacked Hakai-O with flurry attacks, which is parried by Hakai-O while Achilles continues attacking furiously while dodging some attacks.

"Ban wait!" I said.

"What's with these lazy attacks? You're disappointing me!" He said as Hakai-O gave the heaviest and most powerful blows of before, causing Achilles to lose his balance in the defenses and back away. "Take that!" Then hitting Achilles sending him to fly back landing near Kunoichi.

Then I gave the command to Zero-One, charging towards Hakai-O giving a strike with the Attache Calibur, who is parried by the heavy sword. Obviously I continue to strike and parrying some heavy blows from Hakai-O's heavy sword while I command my LBX by dodging quick jumps and quick jumps in midair avoiding being hit by the heavy sword.

"Thinking of jumping like a grasshopper won't work against me!" He said as suddenly Hakai-O pointed the heavy sword upwards, then gave the quick command to Zero-One who avoided in mid-air with an empty jump, avoiding being hit, then gave the command and used Attache Calibur to hit the side of Hakai-O, who immediately parried with the heavy sword and repelling Zero-One's attack away from him and gave a quick heavy blow to my Zero-One, sending it flying near Achilles and Kuoichi which caused some damage to the my LBX.

"If you get close, he uses Heavy Sword." Tetsuo said.

"If you keep your distance, he uses Gaou Cannon." Ginji said.

"Hakai-O has no weaknesses." Rika said amused.

"You're at your wit's end. Take this!" Hanzou said while Hakai-O had finished loading the cannon and fired towards our LBX.

Obviously I, Ban, Kazuya and Ami are worried, but while Hakai-O fired the fiery energy from the cannon, I immediately noticed that his eyes suddenly went out.

_'What?'_

I don't know but Kazuya also seems to have noticed.

**_*Boom!*_**

Then the explosive energy hit us as the impact caused some smoke around, and I look with my LBX Comander to see the life bar of my LBX which was half yellow.

Then the smoke cleared by detecting our three LBX lying on the ground.

"Kunoichi" Ami exclaimed.

"Achilles is..." Ban was worried.

I didn't say anything as he tried to reactivate Zero-One, hoping he still has the strength to fight. _'Please get up Zero-One.'_

"It's over." Rika said.

"So they couldn't escape the Destruction God of Hell." Ginji said.

Then Hakai-O walked to our LBX, while my Zero-One slowly got up again.

"It looks like your LBX still has the energy to fight." Hanzou said looking at me, while Hakai-O came closer.

_'Maybe it's better to use it now.'_ I think and then immediately remove the Progrise Key, which everyone noticed.

"Aren't you thinking of using the same technique you used against Tetsuo?" Ginji said.

"As much as it is useless, it will not work against our Leader." Rika said.

"It's true." Tetsuo said.

"Hira!" Ami exclaimed.

"Don't do anything rash!" Kazuya said.

Ban looked at me worried, thinking it was the end.

"Should I go for the finish now?" Hanzou said and Hakai-O is in front of my Zero-one, ready to give a final blow.

"Hira!" Ban, Ami and Kazuya exclaimed worried.

Then I put away the Progrise Key: Rising Hopper replacing a red Progrise Key which has a tiger design, this is _**Progrise Key: Flaming Tiger**_. Then I hit the Progrise Key button.

**\- Fire! -**

Obviously everyone immediately noticed that I was holding a new Progrise Key in my hand. Then I immediately put it on the scanner.

**\- Authorize! -**

Then the same musical theme of the transformation rang in the warehouse.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Earth's Orbit)**

High in earth's orbit, the satellite Zea's lens glowes red before a red beam of light shot down to where the warehouse again.

* * *

**Hira's Pov**

And then a red beam took over in my Zero-One LBX Comander and fired a red beam on the field from the camera. Hanzou noticed and immediately commanded Hakai-O to end my LBX.

"I won't let you allow it!" He said as Hakai-O raised his heavy sword trying to hit Zero-One right away.

Then the red ray immediately turned into a metallic tiger with flaming red energies around it, surprising everyone, and landing violently in front of Hakai-O surprising Hanzou. Then the tiger roared and hit Hakai-O, protecting Zero-One, sending him to fly to the steps of the Roman temple, crashing violently.

"What!?" Hanzou was shocked.

"A tiger?" Tetsuo said in surprise.

"And he even sent Hakai-O flying?" Ginji said incredulously

"How is it possible?" Rika said.

Ban, Ami and Kazuya look at me in surprise.

"Come on, Tora-san!" I said and I immediately inserted the Progrise Key into the Zero-One LBX Comander which then reveals a tiger face symbol.

**\- Progrise! -**

Then the flaming tiger ran around leaving fiery footprints and going back, while the green neon armor of Zero-One was immediately divided into some parts, the pectoral part split in two covering the lower sides while the face mask moved towards the lower forearm, some parts moved towards the shoulder straps and shoulders, then half part of the green neon amber pieces on the feet moved towards the thighs leaving half covered.

**\- Gigant Flare! Flaming Tiger! -**

And finally the flaming tiger jumped high above Zero-One and immediately split into parts which was immediately absorbed by Zero-One and became the new pieces of armor.

**\- Explosive Power of 100 Bombs! -**

The new pieces of armor on Zero-One were all red with a flaming tiger theme. Red armor on the thighs with stripes that form that of a tiger, like the rest, a pair of red gloves with tiger footprints that also have the ability to shoot the flames, but a a little bigger with claws, red breastplate armor, red epaulettes and finally a red mask in the shape tiger with blue eyes. This is **_Kamen Rider Zero-One: Flaming Tiger Form_**!

**Insert BGM: Kamen Rider Zero-One OST 01 Find A New Life**

Obviously everyone was surprised and shocked, seeing a new form of Zero-One ahead of them.

"I can not believe it." Tetsuo said incredulously.

"Has it changed the form?!" Ginji said.

"So? Nothing will change!" Rika said.

"Ban, can you still fight?" I said while watching Ban.

"Huh? Ah, sure!" He said, afraid what to do and presses the button of the command, trying to activate Achilles as quickly as possible.

"Now this is interesting!" Hanzou said as he commanded Hakai-O by charging towards Zero-One with a heavy sword ready to strike.

"Achilles!"

Suddenly Ban commanded Achilles, who came forward and used the shield, easily blocking Hakai-O's attack to everyone's surprise. Then he repulsed the attack and kicked Hakai-O flying him off.

"I-Impossible! Where did he get all that power?" Hanzou said.

Then I command my Zero-One, who prepared himself in a fighting position and also Achilles, ready to fight.

Then Hakai-O got up. "Cheeky, aren't we? Take this, you lowlifes!" Then he commanded Hakai-O, who charged to our LBX.

"Achilles!" Ban exclaimed.

"Zero-One!" I exclaim.

Both of our LBXs start fighting against Hakai-O. Achilles parried the attack and pushed away with the spear, then I command Zero-One, attacked with fiery claws against Hakai-O repelling him while dodging the attack of the heavy sword, and Achilles hit the red-orange lion-themed LBX. Hakai-O attempted to counterattack, but with my command, Zero-One charged straight at him giving fiery fists pushing him back, then Achilles pushes him away.

Are you asking me where the Attache Calibur had gone? After using this form, Flaming Tiger, the sword I used disappeared in digital energy replacing with those red gloves, the _**Tiger Gauntlets**_.

Then Zero-One blocked the heavy sword with his bare hands and Achilles struck with the spear and used the shield to block Hakai-O's attack again. Then Zero-One gave Hakai-O fiery claws and pushed him away. Hakai-O tried again but was blocked by Achilles' shield.

"Those two blocked again." Tetsuo said incredulously.

"What's going on?" Ginji said.

"What's with that two LBX?" Rika asked.

As the fight continues I turn my head towards Ami. "Ami, can you still fight?" I said.

"Sure!" She replied and resumed Kunoichi's command.

Then Kunoichi got up and prepared for the fight. Hanzou then commanded Hakai-O, attacking Kuonichi who dodged, then Achilles punched the spear, but was immediately parried with the heavy sword while Kunoichi struck the kunai from behind. Then I commanded Zero-One, attacking Hakai-O while he was distracted with a fiery punch and parried another strike while Kunoichi gave another cut on Hakai-O and Achilles used the spear, repelling him.

"You guys are really annoying with those little attacks." Hanzou said as he loaded the Hakai-O cannon, ready for another Gaou Cannon. "I'll send you both flying!" Hakai-O fired the fire explosion straight at our LBX. If noticing well, Hakai-O's eyes went out again after using this attack.

Instead of dodging, I command my LBX in front of Achilles and Kunoichi. Then I hit the command and Zero-one raised both arms with open hands and fired very powerful flames from the palm to counter the flames of Hakai-O, which caused a collision explosion without damaging any LBX, just to repel them.

The others were shocked and surprised by this unexpected development, especially for the three musketeers of Hanzou.

"Impossible!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Has it blocked our leader's most powerful attack!?" Rika was incredulous.

"I can not believe it." Tetsuo was shocked.

_'Could I block Gaou Cannon from my Hakai-O? Interesting.'_ Hanzou thought, returning control of Hakai-O.

"How about some fight between tiger and lion?" I said.

"Interesting how you say it." Hanzou said.

Command my Zero-One charged at Hakai-O with Tiger Gauntlets while lion-themed LBX used the sword meant to attack. I command my Zero-One which dodged the diagonal attack and another horizontal dodge with a jump landing in front of Hakai-O while the Tiger Gauntles generated the clawed flames that hit Hakai-O to everyone's surprise.

"He spawned the fire from the glove!" Ginji commented in shock.

"After with the flamethrower that rejected the leader Gaou Canno now touch the claws of flames ?!" Rika said.

"It can't be..." Tetsuo said.

Continuing to claw Hakai-O, who parried with the heavy sword trying to minimize the damage he takes. He then counterattacked using the tackle and charged into Zero-one, but I made a quick command and dodged the attack.

My Zero-One kicked the Hakai-O causing him to fall onto his back and looked up to see Zero-One jump down and hit her head. He quickly moved away as Zero-one's stomp hit the ground. Hakai-O made a few slashes with the thinking sword, but I command my Zero-One who leaned under it and jumped onto her back, clawing flames causing him some damage. Hakai-O swung around with his sword thinking trying to hit Zero-One, which he dodged, but Hakai-O took the moment using the tackle by hitting Zero-One hard to stun him for a while, but quickly regained his balance.

Zero-One then saw Hakai-O trying to cut him with the heavy sword, but quickly avoided the strike so as not to be cut like a ham. But then something came to my mind that I always wanted to try, so I quickly set the controls.

I made a few presses on the command button and my Zero-One entered a boxing position, which surprised everyone.

"Boxing position?" Ami asked not understanding why. How Ban and Kazuya did not understand why.

"Go ahead!" I said as my Zero-One made a 'come here' gesture with his hand to Hakai-O.

"Don't look at me from top to bottom!" Hanzou said and commanded Hakai-O who charged at my Zero-One with the heavy sword.

Hakai-O used the heavy sword to hit and stab my Zero-One, which he just dodged and dodged. The timing was not yet right. Dodging, dodging and dodging while commanding my Zero-One. Finally I command to dodge in a loop, gathering momentum until I saw the perfect opportunity and my Zero-One lifted its foot before slamming it into Hakai-O's foot, surprising both Hanzou, the Three Musketeers, Ban and his friends .

Then I made a little command my Zero-One would turn its hip and send its fiery fist to Hakai-O's face.

**_*POW!*_**

A resounding pounding sound echoed throughout the garage, surprising everyone around as I continue the same command and Zero-One twisted his hip again and sent the other fiery punch into his face.

**_*POW!*_**

It is again.

**_*POW!*_**

It is again.

**_*POW!*_**

It is again.

**_*POW!*_**

Until it all turned into what many would have known as the famous Dempsey Roll.

**_*POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!*_**

The last fiery punch sent Hakai-O flying as Zero-One moved his foot from his foot where the opponent's LBX flew and crashed into the Roman wall of the field field.

Everyone present was pure shocked, no one knows how to comment on this.

**BGM End**

Returning to the battle Ban was full of amazement. "Sugoi... he managed to stop Hakai-O's attack and did Dempsey Roll as well." He said, looking at my Zero-One with awe.

"You are right." Ami said analyzing my Zero-one. But she is also purely fascinated by my Zero-One.

Then Hakai-O moved as we can see that Hakai-O's face had some cracks on the left side caused by my Zero-One.

"I have to say not as bad as Dempsey Roll did. But now you are pissing me a lot now." Hanzou said he is now angry as Hakai-O regained all functionality.

Seeing this, we immediately set about preparing for a counterattack, but then Kazuya spoke.

"I knew it." Then we turned to him. "I see his weak point. That cannon has a tremendous amount of destructive power. It probably requires a large amout of energy to fire each time. Enough to exhaust the energy everywhere else..." He explained carefully.

"The during the moment he shoots that cannon..." Ami spoke.

"Hakai-O becomes defenseless?" Ban deduced the last word.

"And that turn, he can't do anything until he regains all system function after that attack." I said.

Kazuya nodded. "We'll have to use that to win." Then Kazuya sent the message in the LBX Comander to us.

Then we looked on the screen that there is a Warrior status that is zero, while the image of the assault rifle he used is shown flashing and with an almost empty bar with little ammunition.

"This is..." I said looking at Kazuya nodding, then I watch Ban and Ami nodding, and I also nodded.

"All right. We'll try it." Ban said.

"Decided on a strategy? Here it comes again!" Hanzou said as Hakai-O reloaded the cannon again, ready to fire. "Gaou Cannon!"

"Now!" Ami said, commanding Kunoichi, who charged with speed reaching almost to Hakai-O, and jumping on a triangular pillar structure.

"It's useless." Rika said.

Then Kunoichi charged straight to Hakai-O with the kunai, ready to deal damage to Hakai-O. "Our single chance is when he shoots the cannon!" Ami said.

"As if!" Hanzou said and Hakai-O suddenly turns off the cannon and dodges Kunoichi's attack, grabbing her arm without letting her escape. "Did you think I wasn't aware of that? Blow apart!" He said as Hakai-O reloaded the cannon.

But Ami smirked and said: "You'll be the one to blow apart!" Kunoichi then freed himself from Hakai-O's, surprising Hanzou, and then his attention turned to Achilles with an assault rifle and his hand ready to shoot, finally Kunoichi landed next to Achilles. "Now, Ban!" Ami said

Then Achilles fired round bursts straight at Hakai-O's cannon, hitting and destroying the function of the cannon he used.

"What?!" Hanzou was shocked.

"Yes!" Ban said.

"We did it!" I said.

Obviously the three musketeers of Hanzou were completely shocked and speechless. The main plan was that Kunoichi acted as a bait suggesting that he was attacking Hakai-O directly, the real goal was for Achilles to get that gun from Warrior.

"Just because you took down my Gaou Cannon... I won't lose!" Hanzou screamed in anger, with Hakai-O activating the thruster on his back, charging towards Kunoichi sending it flying with a powerful push. "I won't forgive you for looking down on me! I'll destroy both that Core Skeleton and Armor Frame!" He said angrily and Hakai-O charged towards our LBX with fury and heavy sword.

Achilles changed weapons and used the spear. "We... My Achilles won't lose!" Ban said.

"There's only one guy who can stop you... And that's us!" I said pressing the Progrise Key for the final attack.

**\- Flaming Impact! -**

Then we commanded our LBX, charging against Hakai-O finishing it with an attack, while a flaming red circle formed in front of my Zero-One, which I will cross inside and is covered with flames.

**フ**  
**レ**  
**ー**  
**ミ**  
**ン**  
**グ**  
**イ**  
**ン**  
**パ**  
**ク**  
**ト**

"Haaaa!" Hanzou roared as Hakai-O raised his heavy sword to hit us.

"Pierce through!" Ban said and Achilles extended his spear ready to stab Hakai-O.

"Take this!" I said and Zero-One gave Hakai-O fiery claws.

_***Dang!***_

Then the attack of our LBX and that of Hanzou collided, and the three LBX stopped after giving the last attack without doing anything and the flames on my Zero-One went out, a second later Hakai-O began to have a off electrical circuit, and collapsed to the ground, defeated.

**\- ****フレーミングインパクト** **(Flaming Impact!) -**

_***Boom!***_

Instead of exploding into pieces like Warrior, Hakai-O released an explosion of blue particles and remained intact, which means it's the defeat of Hanzou.

Then on Hanzou's LBX Comander, on the screen we can see the words written as: **"BREAK OVER"**. Hanzou then dropped the wooden boken. "Impossible... Hakai-O was defeated?" He said incredulously.

"We won." Ban said.

"We did it, Ban! Hira!" Ami said, congratulate us.

I nod with a smile.

Then Ban smiled. "We won!"

"Leader lost...?" Rika said in shock.

"I can't believe it!" Ginji said.

Tetsuo, however, was left speechless.

Then Hanzou turned to us. "I lost." Hakai-O said and resumed. "As I promised, that's yours now."

And Ban obviously was happy and takes Achilles back in his hand while I take my Zero-One back, and removing the Progrise Key.

"You're a guy who can keep his promises, right?" I said with a usual smile.

Hanzou obviously smiled. "Sure." He said to added: "Let's meet again if luck calls for it." And turned to leave, jumping out of the crack in the wall behind the little shopkeepers along with the three musketeers, leaving only the four of us.

"That's great, Ban." Kazuya said putting a hand on Ban's shoulder. But then he looked over the fortified box and took the destroyed Warrior's arm.

"Kazu." Ami worried.

"Kazu, I..." Ban was about to speak, but is interrupted by Kazuya.

"I decide to join this battle on my own terms." Then he passed Ban and went to the sliding door. "Don't worry about it." He said opening the door and left leaving us alone.

"Kazu..." Ban was worried while I was silent to watch Kazuya leave.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Unknown Location)**

In an unknown place, similar an underground one with some torches attached to the wall, which illuminated the underground enough.

"Lex, I'm so sorry!" Then we see a Japanese-style man sitting on his knees apologizing to a person in front of him who was leaning on an edge of the underground bar full of some wine liqueurs.

The person in front of him was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt. He was hooded so you can see some of his dark purple hair, he has a little dark skin while wearing red pants and white sneakers. Then a pair of semi-triangular black sunglasses. "I see, so you couldn't secure AX-00." Said the person named Lex as he has both hands in his pockets.

"But it was an awesoe LBX!" Hanzou said, but only receives a glance from the person who silenced him, returning him to the subject. "It was my fault setting up a battle with them.I'll accept any punishiment."

Then Lex straightened up and said, "Well, I don't mind." He said and turned away.

"Yes?" Hanzou was a little surprised as he watched Lex stop.

"This should be interesting." He said. "An LBX that holds the face of both hope and despair. Let's see what will happen from here on..."

"Lex..." Hanzou said.

"Then I'm also a little curious about the LBX you mentioned to me." Lex said and turned, looked at Hanzou. "An LBX like Achilles and AX-00, an LBX never seen before."

"Yes, LBX that I mentioned earlier than Achilles, LBX had a grasshopper theme, but then the shape was changed to a red tiger thanks to a strange cartridge that he inserted in the LBX Comander." Hanzou explained in detail.

"Interesting." Lex said as she looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

**(National Diet)**

In a large white architecture, very expensive, we can see many politicians inside, gathered for the representation, who listened to the speech of a person in front in the center of the cathedral.

The person had blue hair combed to the left, cyan blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a wine-red suit, inside he wore a white shirt, a black V-neck wool amglietta and a red tie. It has a yellow pin on the left side and a white handkerchief on the left pocket of the shirt. A pair of wine red trousers, with a pair of elegant shoes.

"With this firm resolve, I intend to lead our country through new challenges." The person said finishing his speech with a bow and other politicians applauded.

Then another person spoke. "We will now be taking questions from the representatives." He said as a person raised his hand. The person wore a dark blue suit like other politicians, inside he wore a white shirt and a green tie. He wore a pair of rectangular dark blue glasses. "Kawahara-kun." The person stood up.

"Prime Minister, I would like to hear your thoughts concerning the future of our military defense." The person named Kawahara said, speaking to the blue-haired person, who is the Prime Minister. "With the invention of new machines and spread of unmanned weapons, the balance of the world's military affairs is sure to see great change with the progression of technology. I would like to know if our country has a strategy to meet the wave of the new was. Could I hear an answer, Prime Minister?" He said and finally added: "Well, for young Prime Minister who just assumed office, perhaps this question is a bit too much to handle?" He finished explaining.

Then some representatives of the people began to discuss what he said. But then the Prime Minister spoke stopping their discussion.

"Even if we take part in implementing new technology, we must never lose sight of human conscience." This surprised the person who said those discussions as the Prime Minister continues to speak. "These are the words of a scientist I respect. Technology and weapons both depend on the humans that they entrusted to in the end. That is what I believe." Other representatives were listening carefully to what he is saying. "I want our country to know what is good for the people and what is considered evil. Then our country can prevent wars from occurring and concurrently become a country that promotes peace. I do not want our country's children to grow up into disrepectful adults who oppress others by force. " Then he finished explaining and all the other representatives applauded his speech, but for one person he doesn't seem very satisfied.

* * *

**(Tiny Orbit Office)**

In Yuusuke Uzaki's office, we can see a digital screen broadcasting the Prime Minister's speech. While one person was sitting watching the broadcast.

"This Prime Minister can sure give a speech." Worker said impressed while he was next to Yuusuke.

"He's got the right idea. LBX are the big power key that will change the era. But what lies on the other side of the door it opens ... We'll have to see what happens." The Director said and then changed the screen showing the LBX Hunter blueprint. "LBX Hunter. Equipped with a long-distance sensor, optical correction gyro, projectile point prediction program ..." Then he stood up and headed for the window and stopped by raising his head. _'J, what is your motive?'_ He thought as the secretary then enters.

"Director, we received a call from the Director of the Hiden Inteligence, he seems to want to talk to you." She said.

"Oh? Who thought the thoughtful Director of the Hiden Inteligence wants to talk to me." He said amused and the secretary passed the call to the Director of Tiny Orbit and the director of Hiden Intelligence, Korenosuke Hiden appears on the screen.

"Hello, Mr. Yuusuke Uzaki." The director of Hiden Intelligence greeted the director of Tiny Orbit.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Korenosuke Hiden." Yuusuke also greeted him. "What good wind do you call us?"

"Well, let's say I'm here to collaborate with you on what we know about Innovetar." The director of Hiden Intelligence said in a serious voice. "I think it's time to take action."

"Oh? Does that mean you've had something good too?" Said the director of Tiny Orbit.

"That's right, I think he is also a very suitable person to help your little brother in the mission against the Innovetar." He said.

"Well, let's say that we also had the same thing." Yuusuke said.

"Hm, well, then let's hear it." Korenosuke said.

* * *

**(Unknown location)**

In an unknown laboratory we can see some scientist workers were working on some things while in front there is a large machine that seemed to build an LBX exoskeleton.

"We've got a formidable opponent on our hands." Speaking man who was sitting in front of monitor with phone in hand.

The man wore a black uniform with a white shirt and a red tie. Then a black cloak covering the thighs and the inside was purple. He has red hair beans with yellow eyes. He is **_Eiji Yagami (Yagami Eiji)_**, the head of **_Black Team of Innovetar_**.

"Yes, he's staying low-key for the time being." He said typing the monitor showing a man sitting on a chair. "We're rather formidable ourselves. Even if we take part in implementing new technology, we must never lose sight of human conscience."

Then in front of us the machine started to work on the finishing of the LBX exoskeleton, adding some systems and some limbs.

"He keeps saying that. It'll still be some tie before we can get him to approve of our ideals." He said as the car continued to work on adding the arms of LBX. "I know. Leave the situation with AX-00 to me. No matter how much of a special system that Death Lock is, if it's destroyed in a battle, it won't be an issue."

* * *

**(Kitajima Model Shop)**

**_Afternoon Evening..._**

After our groups have taken over Achilles, they now find themselves in the LBX shop, where Ban adjusted his LBX, Achilles.

"You've finally got a complete set, Ban." The owner said, happy to see Ban taking Achilles back.

"Yeah." But then he showed a sorry expression. "But I could only get this thanks to Kazu's help." He said remembering that Kazuya's LBX sacrificed himself by protecting Achilles from Hakai-O's attack. "Kazu ..."

Obviously Ami and Hira were also worried about Kazuya, sorry that his LBX, Warrior, was destroyed by the battle helping them to retake Achilles from Hanzou Gouda.

_'I'm happy that Ban repaid Achilles, but the cost is the loss of Warrior, Kazuya's LBX.'_ Hira thought with closed eyes, but as a sign of concern for Kazuya.

* * *

**(On the river side)**

We can see Kazuya lying on the river bank. Then he sighed.

"I lost my LBX and I don't have any allowance." Then he puts his hand in his pocket, pulling Warrior's arm out, looking neutral. Then he put his hand down. "I shouldn't have fought in that battle." He said regretfully.

* * *

**(****_Innovetar Base_****)**

Returning to the unknown laboratory we can see that the machine has finished building the LBX. While the steam released by the machines we can see a small LBX in the center of the machine.

His appearance was a little unique if to say. His armor is yellow with blue, red and black decoration. His head was a little triangular like a sword sheath, he has red eyes and a red mug. Both arms have a yellow armor and blue stripes and the shoulder straps were round with a red tip. Pectoral armor has two red circles, then black and blue stripes in the center. A large Egyptian-style skirt, then armor on the leg has the same decoration as the arms and full yellow pointed up.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****Here the chapter is finished, I hope you enjoyed it (maybe not everyone, since the chapter doesn't seem to have much information to say), I hope you liked the story anyway, let's say that at this moment I was too fixated on the drawings that I left out the story, and then I know you want a little longer, but this is the best I can do, if you still notice mistakes in my story, I will try to update the story while I am there. And then I hope you enjoyed the battle with the Flaming Tiger.**

**And in the next obvious chapter that Kazuya is hypnotized by Egypt, obviously the fight will be with Ban, and then I would like to give Hira some priority with other LBX battles with some guys instead of concentrating too much on the story, and then I would like to add something new , as you know about Metal Clust Hopper, obviously this is also true for the Director of Hiden Intelligence and the Director of Tiny Orbit who are about to collaborate, and if I can ask for your opinion on what I will have to do it.**

**Before I go through other stories, I tell you that right now I will focus more on the Ultra Honkai Impact: Nexus, so some stories will have a slow update.**

**We will now respond to your reviews**

**Kamen Rider Aegis:** Maybe I use it, but I've already decided on the Flaming Tiger, but don't worry, I'll use it in the other chapters and you'll see it.

**yogaratw607:** No, I don't download it because I don't have enough space to download it, and then I'm not a fan of putting the Rider series by combining with musical souls. Then no.

**Guest DCDGojira:** Of course, I will when I find a suitable chapter for this LBX Izu. Of course, but you'll know when I do, and then yes, Izu will be a small LBX with Artificial Intelligence like Humagear of the Zero-One series, like those of humans. And on Breaking Mammot it is not suitable since it is too big and I don't think it is suitable for championships too, it would be cheating. And then I decided to use Flaming Tiger. Freezing Bear or Punching Kong may adapt but will appear in the next few chapters since I immediately chose Flaming Tiger. And then on what Zaia Enterprise will look like? It's still a secret for you, but I think some of you already know it without asking. The fanfiction you mentioned I read them, it's nice yes, but slow it's true. While on Kamen Rider Build I don't know how.

**Kamen Rider Yokai:** I will use this form in the other chapter, in this I don't think it fits.

**Starlord Master: **Thanks.

**LegionnaireBlaze:** Of course. When he uses Shooting Wolf he will have Attache Shooter, if he ever uses that Sting Scorpion he will have Attache Arrow. While others will all be random. If he ever uses Assault Wolf or Assault Shing Hopper the weapon will be Authorized Buster.

**dustinlemque:** Here it is. I hope it is to your liking.

Leave some comments and I like it and see you in the next chapter of Kamen Rider Zero-One and with the fantastic LBX. If you have any ideas or suggestions, comment and try to see if it applies. And then without flames thanks.

**See you at the next chapter**


End file.
